Perfect Love
by Ihavenoshitstogive
Summary: Soulmates. Harry Potter has soulmates. Very slow burn. Eventual SS/LM/HP, but not until he's sixteen. DO NOT POST ON ANY OTHER SITES
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **This is another story inspired by one of Kamerreon's drabbles in the collection, "If Wishes Were Thestrals", titled _Lucius/Harry/Severus and hate turned into love_. Thank you once again, dear lady, for the inspiration. Please don't come after me about the age difference; I understand everyone's concern on this point, but intimate relations won't even be explored until Harry is sixteen. Hell, they won't even be _discussed_ until he's sixteen.

* * *

**The First**

"I hate James Potter!" Severus seethed. The seventeen year old looked at his blond friend, dark eyes swimming with the same pain that Lucius' eyes had. Both men had felt the pull of their magic toward Lily Potter, and thought that they were her soul mates; that they'd be able to form a triad bond and both the men and she would be happy. It was not to be. James Potter had swooped in and stolen their mate from them without so much as a by your leave. It didn't help matters that Lucius' cold arrogance had put the muggleborn off; it was a measure of self-protection. A standard to which the Malfoy heir had been raised from a small child, and something that was very hard to move away from as long as his father was still alive. It also didn't help matters any that Severus had called her a mudblood in a moment of weakness, destroying any fond feelings that the muggleborn had held for him and therefore driving her into the other man's arms.

"As do I, Severus," the Malfoy heir said quietly. "There is nothing to do about it. We waited too long to make our move, and in the meantime we both did things that would not enamor us to her in any way. We are now marked Death Eaters, and our bleak, dismal future is mapped out for us. Father has chosen a bride for me, and I must do as he dictates to continue our line. Take solace in the fact that I am your family, and that I will not allow anything to happen to you. We will get through this, Severus, and we will be better men for it."

* * *

The attack on Godric's Hollow went off without a hitch. The only fly in the ointment was the death of the Dark Lord Voldemort. Relying on a fairy tale, Voldemort assured his 'immortality' by creating 'horcruxes', soul anchors to keep him alive, even if his body should be destroyed. He'd found reference to the magic in an obscure old book which outlined the ritual to be used. Following the 'instructions' step-by-step, he murdered his sacrifices, then 'split' pieces of his soul and emplaced them within special artifacts connected to his ancestry and the Founders of Hogwarts. The soul, being an ephemeral bit of ectoplasm, had no feelings; therefore Riddle didn't know if the ritual was a success, since he didn't sense any fracturing. He was going on blind faith that the ritual had been successful; probably the _only_ time he'd ever done that, to his final detriment. Since he was not raised in the wizarding world, he was unaware that the book he'd used for his 'immortality' was actually a book of fiction, written in the fifteen hundreds, and every spell and ritual within its pages was the fanciful creation of the author. Most purebloods had a copy of that book at one time or another; Riddle had come across it in a used bookstore, and was astonished that such a valuable reference should be amongst the discarded flotsam and jetsam of the wizarding world.

So, having the security of 'immortality', Voldemort breached the wards of the Potter cottage, slaughtering James Potter before he ascended the stairs and entered the nursery, where Lily Potter had put the finishing touches on a blood shield around her son. The duel between the Dark Lord and Lily was vicious; both had taken quite the beating. Riddle was astonished at the ruthless skill the redheaded mudblood had showed, and had begun to feel a modicum of respect for her ability to last as long as she did against him. However, as her magical reserves became more depleted, she began to tire, and her spells weakened as a result. Grinning maliciously, Riddle decided to wax poetic before he dealt her the killing blow, giving her time to build up the dregs of her magic in a last ditch effort to end the Dark Lord for good. Finally, Voldemort raised his wand and incanted the killing curse. At the same time, Lily lifted her wand and hissed out the Darkest cutting curse she could. She watched, satisfied, as her curse took Riddle in the neck, nearly beheading him. As the _Avada Kedavra_ reached its mark, she stood proud and spat in the stunned, dead face of Voldemort before she died.

* * *

The Potters were dead and the baby gone. Severus knelt in the disarray of the nursery, holding his precious Lily in his arms as he cried in sorrow and grief. He had viciously kicked in the face of the dead Dark Lord Voldemort, finishing the job Lily had begun of beheading the bastard, before collapsing next to his soul mate. He had never meant for his information to the Dark Lord to be used to kill the woman who was meant to be his own. He'd had no choice in revealing the information; Lord Voldemort was an accomplished Legilimens, and his method of extracting information tended to leave the mind somewhat scrambled. Severus didn't want to lose any of his potions knowledge, nor did he want to be on the receiving end of brutal punishment for keeping secrets. He was unaware that the 'prophecy' he'd overheard in the Hogs Head was the demented, drunken ramblings of a woman desperate to find a place to live. Albus Dumbledore, however, was very aware of the woman's motives, and had allowed the 'prophecy' to be leaked, ensuring the fate of the yet-unborn Harry Potter as the puppet martyr the headmaster needed to retain his power and glory.

Even now, in this room, he felt the tug on his magic, sparked, he'd presumed, by the residue of Lily's magic, that told him that she was meant to be his. A deep hatred grew in his heart for the spawn of James Potter; _he_ should've been the son of Lucius, Lily and himself, not the wretched leavings of his bitterest rival. Noise downstairs told the crying man that someone else had come to Godric's Hollow, but he was too grief-stricken to care if it was friend or foe. Running on the stairs failed to register with the man, and it wasn't until he heard a quiet moan of despair from the doorway that Severus bothered to look up. He spied Lucius standing in the doorframe, grey eyes flooded with such pain and misery that the Potions Master was surprised he was still on his _feet_. Malfoy took three staggering steps into the ruined nursery before collapsing to his knees, the moan of grief rising to a keening wail. Lucius buried his face in the dead woman's neck, sobbing for the loss of his perfect happiness as the throb to his magic continued unabated. His own feelings on the child of their soul mate and wretched enemy turned inward, dark and malevolent. _I will have my vengeance on James Potter, by destroying his precious son.  
_

* * *

Harry curled up on the floor of the dilapidated cabin, on a rocky outcropping in the middle of a storm-tossed sea. He was shivering fitfully as he tried to cover up with some old newspaper that he'd found. There was no fire in the fireplace; his aunt and uncle were afraid that more of those letters addressed to him would come down the chimney. They had fled their warm, comfortable home to get away from all the letters that were coming for Harry, and the small child had the bruises to show for it. Vernon had taken his displeasure out on the boy's body, and sleeping on the hard floor didn't alleviate any of the pain. Sitting up, knowing he wouldn't be sleeping that night, he listened to the howling winds and booming thunder, wishing for the thousandth time that he had someone who loved him; who wanted him and would take care of him. Hanging his head, he let the tears drop to his lap, whimpering softly so as not to wake his fat cousin, who was snoring on the couch in front of him.

Lost in his misery, it took him a few moments to notice that the thunder had taken on a different cadence, almost like footsteps. Lifting his head, his misery forgotten for a moment, he wiped at his eyes, watching the door shiver in its frame as something gigantic banged on it. From the only bedroom in the cabin, his aunt and uncle barreled into the living room, Vernon carrying a double-barreled shotgun. The commotion caused Dudley to tumble to the floor, and he squeaked as he darted behind his dad, all three Dursleys watching as the door was finally knocked off its hinges. The biggest man Harry had ever seen was on the threshold, keeping the storm outside. He strode into the cabin and put the door back in the doorframe before stepping over to the tiny child. Harry stared at the giant man, unafraid. In his innocence, he believed that nothing done to him could possibly be worse than what the Dursleys did, so he watched unflinchingly as the huge man sat on the couch, but he did jerk back as the legs snapped off under the strain.

" 'appy birthday 'arry," the man grumbled through the thick, black moustache and beard that covered his face. Emerald eyes widened in shock. Harry had never heard those words directed to him, and he floundered for a moment, confused, before his eyes brightened in pleasure.

"It's my birthday?" he asked excitedly. The giant man's eyes narrowed for a moment, and he glared venomously at the muggles in the corner, who all shuffled back a few steps in fright.

" 'Course it is," he boomed. " I have summat fer yeh 'ere, somewhere." The man began to pat his pockets before he pulled out a large square box that looked a little crumpled. He handed it to the small child, who took it hesitantly from the large hands.

"Who are you?" Harry asked curiously, looking from the box to the man. Unaccountably, the man blushed scarlet and grinned sheepishly. Harry could tell that the man was smiling only because his facial hair had twitched up a bit.

"Sorry, 'arry," he mumbled. "Fergot ter innerduce meself. I'm 'agrid, keeper o' 'ogwarts keys an' grounds. I've been sent ta fetch yeh an' give yeh yer letter." He pulled a crumpled envelope from his pocket and handed it to the shocked child. Harry eagerly took it, flicking his eyes to the family standing in the corner. Vernon's eyes were narrowed, promising a great deal of pain, and Harry quickly dropped the envelope to the floor, not wanting to incur any punishment. Hagrid watched the byplay between them, and he snarled loudly, making a wet patch appear in the front of Vernon's pajama pants. Emerald eyes widening in shock, Harry let out a quiet snort, picking the envelope back up and opening it. He pulled the parchment out of it and scanned it carefully, eyebrows disappearing into his hairline at what was written on it.

"There must be some mistake, sir," he said politely, holding the letter out to the man. "Magic isn't real."

"It's real, all righ', 'arry," the man grumbled, glaring at the family again. "I'll show yeh." Pointing his umbrella at the fireplace, he murmured, "_Incendio_." A bright beam of light shot from the end of the umbrella, and a merrily burning fire was in the fireplace. Harry quickly shuffled closer to it, holding out his hands and smiling in relief as he finally started to get warm.

"He'll not be going to that freak school," Vernon snarled from his corner, having finally had enough. "It's bad enough his parents went in for that nonsense. I swore when he was dumped on us that I'd not stand for any of that freakishness in my house. That boy will not be attending that school. I won't pay one farthing for it," the fat man barked as he gestured violently with the rifle, and squeaked in fear when it was yanked from his hands. Mouths dropped open in terrified shock as the Dursleys watched the gigantic man twist the barrel of the rifle into a pretzel shape before tossing it into a corner. "I paid good money for that rifle," Vernon's voice came out in a mouse like squeak. Clearing his throat and drawing himself up, he glared at Hagrid. "He's not going to that school," the fat man hissed. "There's nothing you can do to us. It's against your freak _rules_." Enraged, Hagrid pointed his umbrella at the family, silencing them. Harry watched, bemused, as Vernon's mouth continued to move with no sound coming out.

"If yeh want ter survive the rest o' the night, I suggest yeh fin' somewhere else ter sleep," Hagrid growled loudly at the family, making them jump in fright. The Dursleys, as one, shuffled around the outside walls of the cabin until they reached the short hallway, running for the bedroom and slamming the door. "Tha's better," Hagrid said. "G'on, open the box." Harry gleefully pulled the lid back, eyes widening in surprised pleasure. Inside was a slightly smooshed chocolate cake, with thick fudge icing. Across the top was written 'Happy Birthday Harry' in white icing. His stomach growled loudly, making the boy realize that the last thing he'd had to eat was a half of a stale sandwich and a small bag of crisps. "Yeh soun' 'ungry," Hagrid said knowingly. He'd seen the underfed state of the boy, as well as the bruises, and understood that the child hadn't had the best of care. Trying not to let his anger show, he pulled a packet of sausages and a stick from one of his pockets. "Been savin' these fer dinner. No better time 'n now ter eat." Spearing the sausages onto the stick, he held them over the fire, the rich aroma tantalizing the hungry child. Harry squirmed in place, mouth watering as he waited for the giant man to deem the links ready. Hagrid pulled them from the fire and plucked one from the stick. He handed it to the starving boy, watching with pleasure as Harry bit through the crispy black casing. The juice from the meat dripped down the child's chin and Harry grinned bashfully at the chuckle from the large man.

Harry gobbled up two more sausages before he decided he was full and curled up on the floor. Hagrid took off his voluminous robes and wrapped them around the drowsy child before he lay down on the couch, instantly falling asleep. Harry burrowed deeper into the robes, surrounding himself with the smell of the very first adult to ever take care of him. It didn't even occur to him to wonder how the man had found him all the way out on that isolated rock; he was just grateful that someone actually _cared._ Smiling slightly, he drifted off to sleep, dreams of flying motorcycles chasing him down.

They got to the Leaky Cauldron in good time. They'd left the rock in the middle of the sea in the only boat available, and Harry had laughed a long time at the fact that the Dursleys were stuck out there for a while. He knew he shouldn't feel happy at another's misfortune, but he couldn't be arsed to care. The trip back over the ocean had been much smoother, since the storms had moved on, and Harry enjoyed the fresh fragrance of the sea air as he watched the shoreline move nearer and nearer. Hagrid had found a dark, secluded corner near the shack they had sailed up to, and had pulled Harry into it. The half-giant had then held out a Frisbee, and bade the child to touch it. Hesitantly, Harry reached out a finger and placed it on the plastic toy, grunting as he felt a tug behind his navel. Spinning through darkened space, the child didn't have time to panic as they landed in the alley between the back of a run down looking pub and a brick wall. The boy staggered and fell to his knees, crying out at the pain as he tried to get his scattered senses back. Breathing deeply to quell the nausea, he finally struggled to his feet, leaning heavily on the brick wall to regain his equilibrium.

"Sorry 'bout tha', 'arry," Hagrid grumbled, gripping the boy's upper arm to steady him. He turned and, taking his umbrella, tapped a specific sequence of bricks in order. Bright green eyes widened, discomfort forgotten, as he watched an archway appear in the wall. "Welcome ter Diagon Alley," the half-giant boomed, waving his arm. They walked through the archway and Harry gaped at all the strange and wonderful things as they slowly meandered through the shopping district. People wearing long robes and tall, pointy hats passed by the mystified child, who looked to his giant friend, questions in his eyes. "Yer parents went to 'ogwarts. They was two o' the fines' people I ever knowed. Yeh look like yer father, James, bu' yeh 'ave yer mother's eyes." Hagrid's eyes filmed over with tears as he thought of his lost friends.

Feeling uncomfortable, but wanting answers, Harry swallowed his fear and asked his question. "What happened to them? My aunt and uncle told me that they had died in a drunk driving accident." Hagrid scowled down at the child, making him afraid for a moment.

"Yer parents was killed by a very bad wizard," he growled gruffly, making the child relax as it wasn't _him_ the giant man was mad at. "'e was a Slytherin, and the darkes' Dark Lord to come aroun' in a very long time. Slytherin is one o' the 'ouses in 'ogwarts, an' only Dark wizards an' witches go there. None bu' evil comes out o' tha' 'ouse." Harry's face was impassive; he'd heard sweeping generalizations like this before, usually about him, so he listened to Hagrid's words with a grain of salt, knowing that there was always two sides to every story.

"We need ter make a stop a' Gringotts, firs'," Hagrid said into the stiff silence, wanting to change the subject. Leading the way, Hagrid went into the bank and up to the first available teller. "I'm 'ere ter see 'bout some business fer perfesser Dumbledore. This 'ere's 'arry Potter. 'ere's 'is key."

"Griphook," the goblin behind the teller's desk barked. A shorter goblin darted up to the desk. "Take Mr. Potter to his vault, while I see about assisting Mr. Hagrid." Nodding, the small goblin led Harry to the carts. Eagerly climbing in, as it looked like an amusement park ride, the cart took off, rumbling deep within the bowels of the earth. Harry's head was permanently over the side, watching the scenery flash by as they went through spins, dips, and whirls before they screeched to a stop, tumbling the small child to the floor of the cart. Griphook, chuckling, helped the child to his feet and out of the cart.

"Here you are, Mr. Potter," he said softly, laying the key against the lock. The door melted away, revealing a large vault filled to the brim with gold coins. Harry gaped, staring in awe at the amount of money he had.

"This is all mine?" he asked incredulously, eyes wide. The goblin nodded, smiling, and the boy eagerly darted into the vault, filling his pockets with gold.

"Here, Mr. Potter," the goblin said, handing him a cloth sack. Blushing, the boy took the sack and opened it, transferring the money from his pockets into the sack. _I'm betting I can get enough to get a hotel room until school starts_, the boy thought as he filled the sack. _That way I don't have to go back to the Dursleys._

Back in the bank lobby, Harry looked around for his giant friend. Not spotting him, and loath to wait inside with all the staring people, the child headed for the exit at the same time that a tall blond aristocrat, leading his son, entered the bank. They bumped into each other, and Harry fell back to the floor, looking up at the tall man fearfully. Steely grey eyes stared down at him, and his hands reflexively went up over his head as he trembled before Lucius Malfoy. The sneer on the elder Malfoy's face was monstrous, and his mouth opened to spew venom at the cowering child, whom he had recognized as the spawn of James Potter. The aristocrat's eyes widened before he could speak, however, shocked at the thrum in his magic. He stared down at the cowering child for long minutes as he fought to come to terms with what his magic was telling him. _It can't be. We thought it was __**Lily**__ who was our soul mate. It never occurred to us that she would __**create**__ our soul mate._ _He looks…not very well taken care of. I see bruises, and he looks underfed as well. Those are muggle clothes, _he thought with disdain, continuing his observations as he tried to get his confused mind under control. _The Potter child has been in the muggle world all these years. I've no doubt he knows very little of magic or the magical world. _Shaking himself out of his stupor, he knelt, softly speaking to the terrified boy.

"Here now, none of that. My name is Lucius Malfoy, and I am sorry for knocking you down like that." Emeralds peeked from under sheltering arms, and the trembling slowly stopped as the boy's face came more fully into view. "That's better," the Malfoy patriarch smiled. "Can you tell me your name?"

"H..Harry Potter, sir," the boy replied respectfully.

"You look like you could use a warm bath and a good meal. My house isn't very far away, and I'm sure my son would like to be your friend. Would you like to come home with me and meet my wife?"

"I don't want to be a bother," the raven murmured, blushing. He really _wanted_ to go with this man, who seemed very nice, but his training with the Dursleys kicked in, telling him that he should always say '_no_', because no one worth their salt would _ever _want to have anything to do with a freak like him.

"You would be no bother at all," Lucius replied. "Our house elves make the best strawberry cheesecake, and I'm _sure_ that my wife would love to have you." The blond could see the indecision in the child's eyes, propriety warring fiercely with desire, so he gave a little extra push. "I would really like to get to know you, Harry Potter." The child narrowed his eyes at the blond, emeralds looking deeply into grey, searching for any hint of deception or any hidden motives. Harry's magic, which had been pretty much dormant until now, flared briefly within the boy, soothing his nervousness as it told him that he would be safe and loved with this man and his family.

"Thank you, sir," the raven beamed. "I would be honored."

Nodding his approval with another kind smile, he held out his hand. Harry hesitantly took it, jerking in surprise as his magic fairly jumped out of his skin. Lucius pulled him to his feet and wrapped a comforting arm around his shoulders, leading him carefully from the bank, Draco following with wide eyes, wisely keeping silent. "Wait a minute, sir," the child said, pulling away from the older man. "I'm here to get my school supplies with Mr. Hagrid. He's in the bank now, and I can't just leave with you. I have to let him know where I'm going."

"It's all right, child. I'll send a patronus message to him, letting him know that you're safe." Pulling out his wand, Lucius mumbled some nonsense words and flicked his wand, making colored sparks flare out. Harry's eyes sparkled happily at the demonstration of what was, until recently, a fairytale over which to be beaten, and the elder Malfoy felt a stab of regret that he'd had to trick his future bonded mate. "There," he said, voice slightly choked. "Your friend now knows that you're being taken care of."

"Thank you, sir. I'm ready." Taking Harry's hand, they hurried to a portkey portal before Lucius activated his cane, ensuring that both children were in contact with it. The uncomfortable hook behind the navel made Harry retch, landing hard on his hands and knees as he dry-heaved in the entrance hall of Malfoy Manor. Draco was on his knees next to the boy, rubbing his back comfortingly as he stared up at his father. Narcissa entered the hall at that moment, eyebrows arching in surprise at the extra child in their home.

"Lucius? What is going on?" she asked quietly, blue eyes widening at the unadulterated happiness glowing within those gunmetal eyes. She had known when she married him that he had been meant for another. She did her duty by the Malfoy family and provided an heir. Now, she was free to pursue her own happiness in the form of Rabastan Lestrange. Bella had introduced her to him when the eldest Black daughter met his brother, Rodolphus. When the Dark Lord fell, they rejoiced in their freedom, doing all they could to mitigate their parts in his maddened reign. To that end, the Lestranges, along with the Malfoys, opened and maintained a magical orphanage, to take care of those magical children who had lost their parents to the insanity of Voldemort. From that, Bella and Rudo were able to adopt and care for three muggleborns, whom the Dark Lord had orphaned in his quest to 'purify' the wizarding world.

"Draco, take young Mr. Potter up to the south wing and show him where he will be staying." Nodding happily, he quickly helped Harry to his feet and guided him upstairs, frowning at the deplorable condition of the boy as they went. Lucius watched them go before turning tear-filled eyes to his wife. "It wasn't Lily that was meant to be Severus' and my soul mate. It was her son, Harry. I ran into him in Gringotts, and my magic connected with him almost immediately. When I touched his hand to help him up, his magic touched mine. It's him, Cissa! Him!" Narcissa gaped unbecomingly at this different Lucius, before what he'd said finally caught up with her.

"A _child_? You plan to bond with a _child_? I know that being part of the Dark Lord's forces had changed you in small ways, but I never thought it would bring out pedophilic tendencies! You will no longer be allowed around Draco, and if I find that you've been in any way inappropriate with him, there will be no rock you can hide under that will shield you from my wrath. Are we clear?" Lucius cowered before the woman's ire, then flushed red with anger at her baseless accusations.

"First of all, you are to _never _speak to me in that tone of voice again. I will _not_ be bonding with him now. I am not the pedophile you accuse me of being. I do think, however, that he should live here so that he may get to know Severus and I better; so that he may understand just what is going to happen, and what his role in the relationship will be. When he is of age, _then_ we'll sit and discuss the bonding ritual. Until then, Severus and I will have more than enough time and opportunity to court him, as well as protect him. He's undernourished and has bruises. His clothing is several sizes too large for him, and he flinches away from adults. He seems cowed and beaten and he needs a safe place to grow and mature."

* * *

Severus stepped from the floo in the Manor, having left his private apothecary business, dark eyes searching as he walked through the hallways. He had received Lucius' surprise owl, and was curious and worried at the nearly frantic tone of the missive, so he placed the potion he was in the middle of in stasis and came as quickly as possible. He came to the drawing room and strode in, smirking at his long-time friend and bondmate. Lucius looked up at the dark man, happiness shimmering in his grey eyes. Frowning in surprise, Severus sat in the chair beside the one in which the Malfoy patriarch was perched, hands folded on his knees. "You said it was important, Lucius," he said quietly, watching his friend and bond mate closely.

"It is," the other answered, his voice no longer sounding cold and aloof. In fact, there was a warmth in it that Severus hadn't heard since their school days, and he leaned closer, suddenly excited. Before the Potions Master could say anything, however, a raven haired child stepped into the room, smiling shyly at Lucius. Severus squinted his eyes at the child, his magic reacting almost violently to the boy, before those dark eyes widened in both awe and terror.

"No," he whispered nearly to himself. "It can't be."


	2. Chapter 2

**The Second**

"Please come in, Harry, and have a seat. We wish to speak with you." The child entered the drawing room slowly, head down and eyes on the floor as he made his way to the sofa across from the men. Severus frowned, wondering why in Merlin's name James Potter's spawn was in Malfoy Manor. Almost as if hearing the dark thoughts of his companion, Lucius glared at the Potions Master, making him subside for the moment. "Harry," Lucius said gently, trying to get the boy's attention. "Look at me." Harry raised his head, his eyes wide and terrified. "We are not going to hurt you. We wish to help you." The blond valiantly ignored the quiet snort of disbelief from his friend. "Firstly, why did you not change your clothing? I'm sure Draco would've been happy to lend you suitable attire." Flushing, Harry looked back down to his hands.

"He did offer, sir," the child answered quietly. "I wasn't sure if you would permit me to wear his clothes, seeing as I'm not good enough for such fine garments."

"What makes you say that, Potter?" Severus asked softly, suspicions beginning to form. He'd seen the bruises, and was appalled at the nearly starved look of the child. Against his will, a small kernel of sympathy for the boy was growing.

"My…my relatives. They told me I was a freak, and that I didn't deserve nice things. That I was an abomination and deserved all the suffering I got."

"Oh, Harry," Severus said quietly, getting up to kneel before the child. He'd heard nearly the same thing from the bastard that had contributed DNA to himself, and felt a sudden kinship with this abused child. His magic tingled at being so near the preteen, and finally the hatred he would've harbored against Harry Potter vanished in the face of the undeniable fact that this young boy was his soul mate. "That simply is untrue. You are not a freak. You are a wizard who will one day have all the friends and support you need. May I scan your thoughts, to see if there is anything I may do to help you?" When the boy nodded, Severus maintained eye contact with those beautiful emeralds, whispering "_Legilimens." _Instantly, he was inside Harry's mind, and bore mute witness to the vile treatment. Beatings, starvation, isolation; everything the child received, but did not deserve, was shown to the Potions Master. As he was pulling from Harry's mind, the boy's magic reached out, a tendril wrapping around the dour man's retreating magic and riding along until it was embedded within Severus' magical core. Gasping, the man hunched over, hand over his rapidly beating heart as that little bit of magic seemed to cleanse the darkness within his core.

"Severus, are you all right?" Lucius asked worriedly. He'd felt the spike in the bond between them, and thought something had gone wrong.

"I am fine, old friend," the man answered after a few moments. He looked at the child with wonder for a time, before he posed a question. "Would it be all right if Lucius has a look? I promise that he will not hurt you." Harry nodded shyly, feeling better for having shared something that he'd longed to, ever since he could walk. Severus stood a little unsteadily and made his way back to his chair, while Lucius took his place, kneeling before Harry.

"_Legilimens,"_ he whispered, floating through the same memories and feeling the same anguish that their future bond mate had to suffer so. As he was pulling away, another tendril of Harry's magic followed Malfoy's, embedding into his magical core and cleansing it. Lucius gasped, arching back with eyes wide, staring at the ceiling. Harry shrank back into the chair, pulling his feet up and wrapping his arms around his knees to hide his face. He waited, trembling, for someone to start hitting or yelling, tears falling down his cheeks.

He was startled when arms wrapped around him and a voice murmured in his ear. "Fear not, little one," Lucius said. "Severus and I received a gift from you when we entered your mind to search your memories. Your magic reached out and cleansed us. Became a part of us. You are very special to us, and we will do all we can to ensure that you are taken care of and cherished." He got back up and sat in his chair, staring at the preteen for a small time, until a blush suffused the young boy's face. Smiling, Lucius continued his conversation. "Why were you so ready to come with me, Harry? What made you so sure that I wasn't going to hurt you?"

"I don't know, sir," the boy answered quietly, eyes on his hands again. "I guess…I guess I was just so desperate to find _someone_ to love me, to take care of me. My…magic?" He glanced up and continued at the nod from Severus, "My magic seemed to connect with you, and it told me that I could trust you. You're the second adult to talk to me like I mattered, and you didn't try to hit me or yell at me."

"Will you be willing to stay here with us permanently?" Severus asked into the small silence. Emerald eyes instantly latched onto onyx, and Snape could see the desperate longing in them, the plea to allow him to stay. Harry nodded quickly, too scared to speak for fear that it would all be a dream.

"Those rooms that Draco showed you to are yours for as long as you stay here," Lucius told the tearful preteen. "It's been a long day. We will go to Diagon Alley tomorrow so that you and Draco may pick up your school supplies. Dobby!" A small being popped into existence, startling the boy for a moment. "Harry, Dobby will be your house elf while you are here. He will show you back to your rooms. If you have need of anything, just call him."

"Thank you, sir," Harry replied, then promptly yawned.

"This way, Master Harry Potter sir," the little elf said, grinning hugely at the tired child.

* * *

"What do you make of that?" Severus asked. "I've never encountered anything like that in all the years I've used _legilimency_. His magic reacted to us in an unprecedented way."

"I agree, Severus," Lucius replied, looking thoughtfully into the fire. "I'm not completely certain, and I do have texts in my library that discuss this phenomenon, but I'm pretty sure that, because his magic until now has been completely uncontrolled, it reached out to us as a way to connect us to him. I believe because his magic was dormant until now, it had built up in his core, making it a bit unstable, so his power sought an anchor. Since we are soul mates, it stands to reason that his magic would want to anchor to us." He paused for a moment, looking at his other bondmate. "We will need to take steps to ensure that he survives his first year at Hogwarts. You and I both know, from our research of the last few years, that the prophecy you'd taken to Voldemort was a fake. However, the wider wizarding world takes everything Dumbledore says as gospel, and it would be very difficult to tarnish his image at this point. It would be like him to turn our mate into a martyr for his 'cause'."

"I agree, Lucius," the Potions Master concurred softly. "It's just fortunate for the wizarding world that the 'information' that Riddle used to ensure his 'immortality' was nothing but a fairy story, created from some old wizard's fevered wishes to live forever. As for the danger Harry may be in; you've heard something?" The dour man sounded very worried.

"Not…exactly. I _do_ know that his most faithful that are in Azkaban have been restless. They've been particularly vocal about his supposed return lately. That concerns me. They will need to be dealt with before too much longer. I've also had word from the goblins in Gringotts that Dumbledore has placed the Philosopher's Stone in one of his unused vaults. I can only assume that the headmaster wishes to use it as bait for the dead Dark Lord. We absolutely cannot allow that. Gringotts will not allow a theft of the item, but I am afraid that the headmaster may place it under the 'protections' of the school, just to draw the nonexistent Dark Lord out. It may actually attract some of his most rabid followers, bringing them to the school while our Harry is there. They would use the theft of the stone to try and resurrect their Lord. Of course, you know the old man better than I, Sev. What do you think?"

"I think you may be right," Severus answered absently, thinking back on some of the conversations he'd had with the headmaster. "I know that he's gained permission from the oaf to use his Cerberus in the school somewhere. I also know that I, and some of the other professors, have been asked to come up with 'protections'. He never told us the purpose of the protections, but now that you've mentioned the Philosopher's stone, I suspect that the traps are to prevent anyone from stealing it. However, I believe the old man vastly underestimates the Death Eaters' intelligence. I think my addition to the challenge will most likely be the hardest one to surmount. Even so, there's something curious about the whole thing."

"What's curious, Sev? Do you think the old man will cheat it somehow?"

"No, I do not think so. He cannot cheat our contributions. However, he's asked us to make them…how do I say?…easy without making them _look_ easy." Severus huffed, noting the confused look on Lucius' face. "He wants them easy enough for a bright, motivated first year to solve." Blonde brows skated into his hairline as Lucius understood the implications.

"He's going to try and test our Harry, isn't he?" the blond whispered, shocked.

"I believe so," the dark man answered slowly. "Our issue will be how to protect our little one, especially if any of the free Death Eaters get into the school."

* * *

"Lucius? Severus? Might I have a word?" Narcissa asked as she entered the den. Both men had been immersed in the books the Malfoy library had provided on soul mate bonds and the consequences of built up magic in an immature core, but welcomed the interruption. The reading was a bit dry, and the writing was small, which had created a headache in each man, due to eye strain.

"What is it, Narcissa?" Lucius asked softly, smiling at his best friend. Their relationship, after Draco had been born, had changed from cautious strangers to the best of friends, and the Malfoy patriarch was grateful to the woman for her constant care and concern for his wellbeing.

"I…I would like to discuss some concerns I have, if I may?"

"Of course, Narcissa," Severus responded, smiling slightly at the unusually nervous woman. It wasn't like her to wear her emotions on her sleeve the way she was, so both men knew it must've been very important.

"I do not know how to say this, so I'll just ask. Do…do either of you feel a…a…_sexual_ attraction toward Harry?" Blonde and ebon brows flew into hairlines in shock, looks of revulsion on the men's faces as they processed the question. The reactions were what the Malfoy matriarch needed to see, and she relaxed into her chair, waiting for their answers.

"Merlin, _no_," Severus gasped, looking highly offended. "He may be our soul mate, but he is still a _child_. As well, he's a _Potter_. It will take me some time to get past that idea, and interact with him on a more even footing. Right now, I feel a great deal of _pity_ for him, that he'd had to endure such abysmal treatment at the hands of 'family'. I will come to love him, in time, and once he's grown, I am sure things will change. Frankly, I'm rather _angry_ that you would even _think_ such a thing."

"I am sorry, Severus," Narcissa apologized, head down. "I just had to know."

"I've already told you that I'm no pedophile," Lucius snapped, angry that he was having this conversation _again_. "He is a beautiful child, but he is still a _child_. The idea of being _aroused _by him, a _child_, is repulsive to me. What I feel for him right now is an overwhelming sadness and pity for his pain, and a desire to _ease_ that pain. As Severus has said, when he's _grown_, we will discuss taking the relationship to a different level, and the consequences. Right now, I see myself as more of a mentor; a safe haven for him when he is in need."

"I needed the reassurance for my own peace of mind," Narcissa told her husband. "I could not, in all conscience, stand aside should your attentions turn _unsavory_. I just wanted to know that Harry would be _safe_ here."

"He will be," Lucius replied, looking fondly at his wife, forgiving the unpleasant accusations due to her nearly instantaneous protection of a relative stranger. "We appreciate your concerns, and we understand why you had to ask. _Trust_ us. We will not hurt him."

* * *

August first dawned brightly, with warm sunlight streaming in through the curtains over the floor to ceiling windows. Harry sat curled on the window seat in his sitting room, looking out at the vast lawns and gardens his rooms fronted, a peaceful look on his face. He was astounded by the beauty and grace of the property, and even more astounded that he was actually _there_, fully enjoying the view. Before yesterday, he'd thought he'd be stuck with his relatives until he died. Before yesterday, he'd prayed hard, every single day and night, for someone to rescue him, to tell him that he was _worth_ something. Someone who wanted to take _care_ of him; to _love_ him. It was all he'd _ever _wanted, and finally, yesterday, on his birthday of all days, his dreams had come true. He knew that the gigantic man was sent to fetch him; to help him get into the wizarding world so that he could get his school things. He also knew that, after his shopping was done, he'd have had to go back home with the Dursleys, in spite of all the money he'd taken from his vault. He _knew_ that there would have been no way to get away from the giant man long enough to secure lodgings for the rest of the summer. But then, in the bank, something _wonderful_ had happened. Someone had _found_ him, and had promised to _love him _and _take care of him._

He had listened, from his cupboard, to his aunt and uncle as they told his cousin to beware of strangers. They told Dudley that there were people out there that only wanted to hurt children; to make them do disgusting things, and to do disgusting things _to_ them. Secretly, Harry didn't think anyone would want to get _near_ his grotesque blob of a cousin, but he'd taken their words to heart, even though the warnings weren't actually meant for _him_. In fact, he was pretty sure that his aunt and uncle would've been _grateful_ if someone would've snatched Harry away. So he knew that he probably shouldn't believe that the men he'd met yesterday had good intentions toward him. But he did. He believed wholeheartedly that they only wanted to love and protect him. It was in the gentle way they spoke to him, and the careful way they treated him. As if he was the most important thing in their lives. Trust had come more completely in the night, when he was able to sleep uninterrupted, and unmolested. He continued to stare out at the gardens, thoughts drifting, and didn't hear his sitting room door open.

"May I come in, Harry?" asked a young voice. Startled, the raven turned to see the little blond boy at his door.

"It's your house," Harry replied. "You don't have to ask permission."

"It may be my house, but these are _your_ rooms. Your sanctuary. No one may enter without your permission."

"Yes, then. You may come in," the brunet replied, smiling at the thought of his own sanctuary. Draco entered and quickly crossed to the boy on the window seat, hand stuck out.

"We were never properly introduced yesterday. My name is Draco Malfoy."

"I'm Harry Potter," the raven replied with a smile, shaking Draco's hand. "Thank you for welcoming me into your home, Draco."

"I'm happy to have you here, Harry," the blond replied, smiling. "I get awfully lonely without someone my age here. My parents and Uncle Sev are grand, but…"

"But it's hard to relax and have fun around them. They wouldn't really participate."

"Exactly," Malfoy chirped with a wide grin. "Would you like a tour of the Manor and grounds, Harry?"

"I'd love to, Draco. Thank you."

* * *

"What do you mean, he's _gone_?" the headmaster ground out. Hagrid flinched at the rage sparkling from hard blue eyes.

"I picked the li'l feller up like yeh as'ed, an' I took 'im ter Gringotts, like yeh as'ed. Them muggles was _beastly_ people, and the li'l 'un was near _starved_." At the blue eyes narrowing, Hagrid hastily continued. "Anyhow, I was in yer vault, gettin' the stone, an' I guess the li'l feller left. When I got back ter the lobby, 'e was gone. None o' the goblins knew where 'e was or if 'e'd left, so I went out inter the alley. I looked all over, but couldn' find 'im. 'E was jus'…gone."

"You had two jobs. Only two simple jobs. To get the stone and the Savior. _How_ could you mess things up _so badly_?" When Hagrid opened his mouth to answer, Dumbledore held up his hand, stalling the giant. "Never mind. I don't care to hear your excuses anymore. Just get out of my sight." Hagrid quickly left his cabin, entering the Forbidden Forest to find a place to cry in peace. He had known he'd failed his master, but a small part of him was relieved. Hagrid may not have been altogether _brilliant_, but he wasn't a _stupid_ man, either. He'd long suspected that there was something _not right_ with the way that Dumbledore had been behaving in regards to Harry Potter, but it wasn't until today that the giant realized that the boy was most probably in more danger from the _headmaster_ than he was from _Voldemort_. "Wherever yeh are," he whispered to himself as he walked, "I 'ope yer safe an' cared fer."

* * *

"Hello, Harry," Lucius said softly as the raven and his son entered the dining room. Both boys were smiling, and the Malfoy patriarch was relieved to see the both of them getting along splendidly. He sat at the head of the table, Severus to his right. Indicating the chair to his left, he invited the preteen to sit, Draco immediately taking the seat to Harry's left.

"Hi, sir," the boy answered bashfully, eyes on the plate in front of him. Lucius smiled kindly at the shy child. Narcissa sat at the other end of the table, and her eyes were narrowed as she watched their interactions closely. Seeing nothing inappropriate, she allowed herself to finally, fully relax and smile at the reticent preteen.

"Hello, Harry," she said, smiling a little more widely as the boy glanced at her. She laughed when he did a double take, eyes wide on her.

"H-hello," he answered softly, still staring at her. Before anyone else could speak, he blurted out, "You're beautiful." Her tinkling laughter had him blushing and dropping his eyes back to his plate.

"Thank you, dear. There's no reason to feel embarrassed, Harry. I am very flattered and pleased that you think me beautiful. If you would like, I could act as a sort of surrogate mother for you while you are here."

"Really?" the raven asked, head coming up instantly at the offer.

"Really," she replied softly. "I'm not sure if Lucius told you, but we intend to petition for custody of you, so that you don't have to go back to those despicable people again."

"You…you _want_ me?" he whispered, looking desperately at the blonde matriarch. Her eyes filled with sadness at the anguish she could see in the small child's face, and her heart broke a little at the thought of the harsh treatment he'd received until now.

"Yes, Harry, I want you. You are very special to this family, and we want to ensure that you're in no danger of being taken away at the whims of others."

"He's going to be my brother?" Draco asked excitedly. When his mother nodded, the blond turned to the raven. "Awesome! Now we'll get to spend all of our time together!"

"Right now, we need to discuss how things are to be," Lucius interrupted before Draco could go off on an excited rant. He looked at Harry and smiled encouragingly at him. "What will happen is Narcissa will take you in as a ward of the Black family. She will become your legal guardian, and the two of you can discuss how you will address her afterwards. Severus and I would like it if you would call us by our given names. I would like for you to see us as…_mentors_ for you. We have to discuss your magic after we go to the Ministry."

"M-my magic?" the raven asked nervously. "Is there something wrong with my magic?"

"No, little one," Severus picked up the conversation. "Your magic is just fine. You've not used it at all in the last ten years, so your magical core is straining a little with the accumulated power. I will wager that your muggle relatives had cowed you sufficiently enough after your first bouts of accidental magic for you to suppress your magic altogether. We will need to work with you to siphon off the excess strength, as well as teach you how to use it in ways to keep it from building up again."

"Okay. Thank you si-Severus," the child replied diffidently, a small smile on his face when Severus nodded his approval.

"Harry?" Narcissa asked after a small time. The child looked at her curiously. "Wasn't your birthday yesterday?" The child blushed, nodding, a small, pleased smile on his face.

"It was the best birthday I've ever had," he told everyone quietly. "I got a birthday cake, and I got to leave the Dursleys, and I found…found…family." The last word was said in a quiet whisper that was heard by everyone present.

"Yes, darling," Narcissa replied, voice trembling with emotion. "You've found family."


	3. Chapter 3

**The Third**

"We are going to need to put a glamour on you before we go to the Alley," Lucius told Harry. "We need to make sure that you're protected. There are some bad people out there that will want to steal you away from us, and we cannot let that happen."

"Yes, sir," Harry replied dutifully, standing perfectly still as Narcissa moved her wand in a complicated pattern over the child's head. Slowly, his hair lightened, straightened and lengthened a little, and his eyes lightened until they were a pale grey-green. When she finished, he looked like a distant cousin of Draco's and they had decided to call him Scorpius.

"Now, you children need to stay close," Lucius continued. "Until we can petition the Wizengamot for custody of Harry, we need to be on our guard. The appointment for the petition is tomorrow, and you will need to be there, Harry, so that they may understand why we are petitioning for your custody, and why it would be in your best interests to be placed with us."

"Yes, sir," the small child answered.

"Harry, I gave you permission to call me Lucius. Do not be afraid that you will be punished for it."

"Yes, si-Lucius."

"That's better," the elder Malfoy said with a smile. "Now, everyone grab my cane, and we'll be on our way."

* * *

Harry stumbled and fell after landing, heaving. Lucius leaned down and gently lifted the raven from the ground, holding him close as he patted the child's back to ease the distress. "I am sorry, Harry," he murmured softly. "I know that portkeys are not the best form of travel for you right now. When we get home, I'll schedule a Healer to visit you, to figure out why portkey travel affects you so badly." Harry nodded, head buried in Lucius' chest. "All right, little one," the blond said with laughter in his voice. "It is time for you to get yourself together, so that we may go shopping." A few deep breaths later, and Harry was walking between Lucius and Draco, with Narcissa on her son's other side. A stoic mask was in place, Harry looking like the consummate pureblood Malfoy relative. Their first stop was Madam Malkin's; the Malfoys had vowed that, as well as school robes, they would get the child everyday robes and other wizarding clothing of the finest materials. Lucius was anxious to start taking care of the raven, and he wanted to do it by spoiling the child.

After their robes, they went to Twilfitt and Tattings, to get Harry a full wardrobe, including underwear, socks, and a variety of shoes. After that, with wide emerald eyes shining with gratitude at his sudden largesse, they went to Flourish and Blotts, where they filled their baskets with their school books. Lucius offered to let his son and future mate select a few more books, for their own personal use. Excited, Harry went to the section on wizarding customs, traditions, and etiquette. If he was going to be part of such a prestigious family, he wanted to learn all he could so as not to embarrass them. Draco had grabbed some potions texts, as well as beginners guides to spell crafting. After the books came the trunk shop. Both boys gravitated instantly to a matching set of leather trunks, with embedded gems that opened different expandable compartments within. They also added matching rucksacks. Outfitted with all the latest spells and enchantments, the knapsacks were put inside the trunks, which were shrunk and added to the growing pile of miniaturized parcels in Lucius' pockets. Next were the apothecary and the cauldron shops, where extra ingredients and cauldrons were bought. Severus had expressed a desire to tutor his future mate in the subtle art of potions, and since he already did that for Draco, it was no hardship to add one more.

Scrivenshaft's supplied all the parchment, inks, and quills that the boys would need for the coming year, so the next stop was Eeylops Owl Emporium. Inside, Harry's eyes widened at all the different types of beautiful owls. There were barn owls, Scops owls, Eurasian tawny owls, Eurasian eagle owls, ural owls, great grey owls, northern hawk owls, Eurasian pygmy owls, little owls, boreal owls, long-eared owls, and short-eared owls. All of them were in various hues of brown, tan and grey. One single owl stood out from amongst the rest. A beautiful snowy owl was perched in the beams, high up in the farthest corner, its golden eyes wide and unblinking, and Harry instantly zeroed in on it, his face lighting up. The owl bobbed its head a couple of times, hooted loudly and launched itself from the rafters, its wings outstretched as it glided straight toward the raven. Harry's arms went up over his head and he flinched away as it landed in front of him, watching him with uncanny intelligence.

"Ah," a man from the back of the store said, "I see she's finally picked someone. My name is Everett Eeylops, and this is my great-grandfather's store. I inherited it a few years ago, and this beauty was in the store _then_. She always stayed in the high corners, watching as customers came and went. A fair few tried to coax her down for purchase, but she refused every one. It seems she's found the one wizard to whom she was meant to belong."

"_M-me_?" Harry asked querulously.

"You," the shop owner replied with a smile. He looked up at the couple standing behind the child, smile growing. "Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy. I'm very pleased to see you here. How may I help you?"

"We've come to purchase owls for Scorpius and Draco," Lucius answered politely. "Since this remarkable creature has already chosen Scorpius, let us see what we can find for Draco."

"Right this way, sir," Everett gestured toward the back of the store. "I've got a shipment of Eurasian eagle owls that I think might just do the trick." Lucius and Draco followed the shopkeeper, while Narcissa stayed with Harry, watching him closely. When he made no move toward the owl, she knelt down to his eye level and wrapped an arm around his waist.

"What is it, darling?" she asked softly. She was shocked to see tears in the boy's eyes.

"I…I've never had a friend before," he whispered, staring into the woman's eyes. "I…I don't know what to do."

Smiling gently, she answered, "You need to give her a name, and that will complete the bond between you and she. That is what she is waiting for."

"Oh. But what kind of name can I give her?"

"Darling, only _you_ will know what her name should be." Harry thought for a while, staring at the very patient owl. His eyes suddenly brightened, and a smile spread across his face.

"I'll call her Hedwig. I read about a saint in one of Dudley's old books, and she was brave and strong, like this owl. I think the name suits her."

"That it does, little one," Lucius said as he came out from the back of the store. Draco had an impressive jet black eagle owl in a cage, and a big grin on his face. "Now," he turned back to the shopkeeper, "we will need a beautiful cage for this one as well, and all of the other sundry owl supplies for the children."

"Very good, sir. That will be one hundred galleons even."

* * *

Ollivander's wand shop was the last stop in the Alley. The four trooped into the store, Harry's eyes permanently wide as he looked around at all of the weird things cluttering up the shop. A tiny old man crept from behind the counter, his rheumy eyes on the raven, making Harry exceedingly uncomfortable. Noticing the discomfort, Lucius stepped in front of his mate, deflecting the creepy stare. Harry leaned his head against the older man's back in relief. "Good afternoon, Ollivander," Lucius intoned coldly. "We are here to get the boys their wands."

"Indeed," the old man said, looking fearlessly at Malfoy. "I will deal with your son first, and then we will move on to Harry Potter." Narcissa flinched as the old man blurted out the name, her eyes narrowing angrily on the old wandmaker. "Rest easy, Lady Malfoy. I do not intend to reveal to anyone that he has been here. I understand, perhaps better than you know, this child's fate, and it is not with the headmaster." Lucius relaxed his stance, the cold look slipping away.

"Thank you, Garrick," he said softly. The old man nodded with a gummy smile and turned toward the youngest Malfoy. After some time, Draco walked from the shop with a hawthorn wand, eleven inches, with a unicorn tail hair core, while Harry walked out with an alder wood wand, twelve and a half inches, with a phoenix feather core.

* * *

"This session of the Wizengamot, dealing with orphan placement, will now begin," Amelia Bones intoned with a slam of the gavel on the desk. The twelve jurists sat along the far wall, staring impartially at the Malfoys. With the family stood Harry Potter, who was fidgeting in place and staring at his shoes. He jumped when the gavel hit the desk, looking up fearfully at the men and women staring blankly at him. Amelia tried to soothe the child by smiling kindly at him, but he instantly dropped his eyes again. Shaking her head slightly, she continued. "Before us, we have a petition for guardianship of Harry James Potter, submitted by Narcissa Malfoy. Mrs. Malfoy, why are you petitioning for guardianship?"

"Why is Albus Dumbledore not here?" Tiberius Ogden asked before an answer could be given. Lucius stood to answer the Wizengamot member.

"Albus Dumbledore was the one to place Harry Potter with unsuitable guardians. I did not wish for his interference in these proceedings, as I am sure he would have filibustered until he'd gotten his way." Scowling at the disrespect, Ogden nevertheless nodded, agreeing with Lord Malfoy's reasoning, if not with the way he'd worded it. Amelia then turned her attention to Narcissa for her answer to Madame Bones' query.

"Madame Bones, it has been brought to my attention that Harry James Potter has been abused by the muggle relatives to which he'd been sent. Furthermore, as you will see attached to the petition, there is an, as yet, incomplete bond in play, which is protected by wizarding law. It would be to the child's best interests if I were to be permitted to obtain permanent guardianship and custody of him."

"Harry Potter," Bones said into the short silence, "is this what you would wish, child?" The emerald eyed boy looked at the jurists with pleading eyes, before turning his attention to Amelia.

"Yes, ma'am," he answered, his voice clear and strong. "My bedroom, until I came to Malfoy Manor, was a boot cupboard underneath my aunt and uncle's front stairs. I was only allowed to eat what was left over after the rest of the family finished. I was expected to do all the chores, which started from the time I was four, including cleaning the house from top to bottom, weeding the garden, mowing the lawn, painting the fences, reorganizing the shed, cleaning the garage, washing the car, doing the laundry, cooking all the meals; none of which I could enjoy; doing my cousin's homework and doing all of the shopping. I was not allowed baths or showers; when I was permitted, I did my washing up with the hosepipe, which was attached to the outside of the house. It didn't matter if it was summer or winter. I had no clothes of my own; I was made to wear my cousin's hand-me-downs, and they were usually so ripped or threadbare that a lot of my skin was exposed. As well, my cousin was a good four stone heavier than me.

"If I didn't do all of my chores, I was punished. If I got better grades than my cousin, I was punished. If I had what I now know was accidental magic, I was punished. If I asked questions, I was punished. If I mentioned magic in any way, shape or form, I was punished. If I burnt the food I was punished. My punishments ranged from slaps to the head, to being hit with a hot pan when I burnt the food. I was refused any kind of meals as punishment, and I was locked in the cupboard when they didn't want to deal with me anymore. My cousin would always try and beat me up, and if I had broken bones, I wasn't taken to the doctor. My uncle said that it would be a waste of money on a freak like me if I went to the doctor, or if I needed clothes. These glasses," he took the frames from his face, squinting at everyone, "are an old pair that my uncle had lying around. I've never seen an eye specialist; I've always had to make do with used _everything_.

"So, to answer your question, yes, I want this. Since I've been with the Malfoys, I get regular meals, I have my own rooms, I have clothes that actually _fit_, and no one has hit me. No one yells at me or calls me freak. Their son actually _plays_ with me, instead of trying to beat me up. They've been kind and gentle, and Severus and Lucius are going to help me work through my issues with the treatment my relatives gave me. They _listen_ to me, without trying to shut me up. They allow me to ask questions, and they _answer_ them. They treat me like I _belong_, and not like an interloper, or worse yet, like I'm not even _human_. They _want_ me, and I want _them_." Amelia's eyes had closed at the first recitation of the sins committed against this wizarding child, and a single tear had fallen by the time he'd finished. The rest of the Wizengamot had shifted uncomfortably at the monotone the child had spoken in, marveling at his strength of character for not breaking down into hysterics. It spoke volumes as to how much of the humiliation the child had been subjected to, that he'd grown immune to it.

"We will take a few moments to deliberate, before giving our final decision," Bones said into the tense silence, her voice quivering from suppressed emotion. A privacy barrier went up so the Wizengamot could look at the corroborating memories, and the Malfoys all sat down in the chairs provided, waiting patiently. Harry began to pace back and forth, glancing up at the jurists every now and then. Finally, after the tenth circuit, Narcissa reached out and grabbed the raven's arm, gently pulling him into her lap to calm him. He stiffened up for a few moments, then gradually relaxed, snuggling his face into her neck as she ran her fingers gently through his hair. He hesitantly wrapped his arms around her, and she held him tighter, hugging him to her as she murmured nonsense words into his ear. It was this scene that the Wizengamot had reopened the case to, and most of them were smiling as they watched the eleven year old boy snuggle into the Malfoy matriarch's arms. They marveled at the soft, affectionate smile on her face, and that, more than anything, told them that their decision was the right one.

"We have granted the petition for custody of Harry James Potter to Narcissa Black-Malfoy," Tiberius Ogden said. "We would also like to thank the Malfoy family, for coming forward to offer sanctuary to one of our own."

* * *

"Um, Lucius?" Harry said hesitantly. The blond looked at him over his desk, a smile of welcome on his face. Harry blushed, pleased at the warmth of the smile directed at him.

"Yes, Harry. What may I do for you?"

"Um, when you brought me home that first day, I had a pocket full of money. You can have it if you want." The Malfoy patriarch frowned at the raven, making him tremble slightly.

"Why would you want to give me your money, Harry?" Lucius asked curiously.

"Um, to help pay my way. To pay you back for all of the things you've bought me."

"Oh, Harry," the blond sighed sadly, "you don't have to do that. I spend money on you because I _want_ to. And because you _deserve_ it. You should never have had to do without for so long, and I wish to make up for that lack. Besides, as I told you before, you're special and precious to Severus and I. We _want_ to spoil you." Blushing again, the raven could only nod before fleeing the office, Lucius' chuckle following him out.

* * *

"Are you sure we should be doing this, mother?" Draco asked softly as they made their way to Gringotts. She, Draco, and Harry were going to the goblin bank so that she could inform them of her status as Harry's guardian, and therefore get an accounting of his inheritances. Many witches and wizards stared at the Malfoys as they walked the streets of Diagon Alley. Narcissa forwent the glamour on Harry, knowing that the goblins wouldn't look too kindly on such subterfuge. Just as they got to the stairs of the bank, they were approached by Remus Lupin and Arthur Weasley, prohibiting them from ascending into the bank. The goblins guarding the doors of the bank took a few steps forward, knowing how valuable the Malfoys were as customers, and lending their silent support until something else was needed.

"May I help you gentlemen?" Narcissa asked coolly, blank mask firmly in place.

"Hey cub," Remus said, kneeling down and completely ignoring Narcissa and Draco. Harry instantly took his surrogate mum's hand, looking at the werewolf with suspicion.

"Do I know you, sir?" he asked.

"My name is Remus Lupin. I was a friend of your parents. What are you doing with the Malfoys?" Arthur looked to the child, wanting to know the answer himself.

"Narcissa Malfoy is my legal guardian," Harry answered.

"That's not right, Harry," Remus corrected gently. "Your legal guardians are Lily's sister and brother-in-law. You need to return to them right now, where you'll be safe."

"The Wizengamot gave Narcissa legal custody of me," Harry retorted hotly. "I was never _safe_ with those muggles."

"Why do you say that, Harry?" Arthur chimed in, curious.

"My name is Mr. Potter. Please stop speaking to me as if we're friends. I don't know either one of you. As for what I said, they abused me and kept me locked in a cupboard under the stairs. They wouldn't feed me or take care of me."

"That's not true, Ha-Mr. Potter," Arthur contradicted. "Albus Dumbledore assured us that you were loved and taken care of there."

"Did he," Narcissa finally spoke up. "I am sure that the Wizengamot would be only too happy to show you the pensieve memories that we had to provide as corroboration for his testimony. Since you seem to think that my ward is a _liar_." Both men winced, realizing that that's exactly what it sounded like they were saying about him, _to_ him.

"That's not what we meant. We just mean that, perhaps, you're exaggerating a little? Maybe they _do _discipline you, but it's not as bad as you're making it," Remus tried to soothe, making the situation worse.

"You said you're my parents' friends, right?" Harry suddenly asked. At Remus' nod, he continued. "Then why didn't_ you_ take care of me? Hmm? After all, I'm sure my parents would rather have had their _friends_ take custody of me, instead of my mum's _sister_."

"I…I _couldn't_," Remus replied, shamefaced. "There were extenuating circumstances…"

"I see," Harry interrupted, scowling. "Don't come near me again, sir. I don't care if you _were_ their friends. You did _nothing_ to see to my well-being. Now, if you will excuse us, we have business to attend to." Narcissa nodded to the guards, who instantly came down the steps and stopped the men from accosting her and the children any further, allowing them to finally enter the bank. At the teller's window, she quietly spoke to the goblin, asking to see the manager of the Potter estate. They were led to the office of Grakburn, the Head goblin.

"Please have a seat, lady, gentlemen. I will be with you momentarily." He signed a few more forms, and placed a couple of Gringotts seals on some parchments before he shuffled the pile together and set it aside. "Now, how may I help you?"

Narcissa leaned forward with the writ from the Wizengamot. "I have been made legal guardian of Harry Potter," she stated calmly, folding her hands in her lap. "I am here to notify you of his change in guardianship, and to get an accounting of his inheritances." Grakburn looked at the writ for long moments, bushy eyebrows bunched down over his eyes in a scowl.

"Everything is in order," he finally said, setting the form aside. "Now, I shall have Griphook fetch Mr. Potter's account information, as well as the sealed wills of James and Lily Potter." He touched an orb on his desk, and moments later the junior goblin stepped through the door, a thick file in his hands. Harry waved shyly at the goblin, whose bushy eyebrows rose in surprise, before he grinned at the boy. He placed it in the center of his supervisor's desk and quickly left, closing the door softly behind him. Grakburn chuckled at the exchange before he opened the file and leafed through the parchments within, pulling some out to set aside. Finally, he closed the file and pushed it to the corner of his desk.

"According to accounting records," the goblin said, holding a piece of parchment in his hands, "much of the Potter wealth has been spent since their deaths. Harry Potter's school vault has remained untouched, except for the withdrawal he made earlier this week."

"Spent?" Narcissa queried suspiciously. "On what was it spent?"

"That's a very good question," the accounts goblin murmured, looking at the ledger sheet in front of him. "According to the paperwork, his previous guardians were receiving a stipend of five thousand galleons a year for the care of Harry Potter. That roughly translates to twenty five thousand pounds British sterling. This money was to be used to subsidize their expenditures on food and clothing for the child."

"They didn't really feed me, and I had to wear my cousin's hand-me-downs," Harry finally spoke, angered beyond measure at the apparent theft of his parents' money. "I was lucky they actually kept me in the _house_."

"I see," Grakburn grumbled. "Other expenditures are for medical care, dental care, and eye care." Harry snorted softly, stomach twisting into knots. He was _furious_.

"I never went to see a doctor, or a dentist, or an optometrist. I've been wearing my uncle's old, used glasses most of my life."

"Does it say who made the withdrawals?" Narcissa asked, having her own suspicions.

"Albus Dumbledore laid claim to Harry Potter as his magical guardian. He was able, in that capacity, to empty much of the Potters' vaults over the last ten years."

"What about heirlooms, books, histories? Are they all gone, as well?"

"No, Mrs. Malfoy," Grakburn replied soothingly. "Those vaults were sealed the moment the Potters were killed, and only their heir may gain admittance. As for the theft of funds, we will look into the records of Albus Dumbledore, and see exactly _where_ the money went. If we can, we will return as much of it as possible, either through transfers of his other accounts, or transfers of property, should he own any. We will make every effort to correct this mistake. The Potters were some of our best customers, like your family, and had treated us with much respect and consideration. I will not rest until this travesty has been corrected."

"Thank you, Mr. Grakburn," Harry murmured with a shy smile. His anger had evaporated at the reassurances of the accounts goblin, and he was feeling better. "If it's possible, could you take some of the galleons from my school vault and make some investments for me?"

The goblin's eyes widened in surprise. "Investments?"

"Yes, sir," the raven replied. "Lucius has talked to me about finances, and has been teaching me how to make my money grow. I just thought that, since you have such a prestigious job here, you would know the best ways to invest my money. If necessary, increase whatever salary my parents were paying you, to compensate you for your help."

"Thank you, Mr. Potter," Grakburn said with a bow of his head. "You are as gracious as your parents were. I would be honored to help you with this."


	4. Chapter 4

**The Fourth**

"Harry?" Lucius called from the child's bedroom doorway. Harry turned and looked at the man from where he lay sprawled on his bed, studying his school texts. "I've brought a Healer to take a look at you. We need to see why you are having trouble with portkeys, as well as the floo." The boy rose from his bed and followed Lucius to the solarium, where the Healer had set up a medical cot and a variety of different instruments.

"Over here, Mr. Potter," the Healer called, waving the child to the bed. "I am Healer Moonspell. Now, if you'll just hop up onto the gurney, we can get started." Once Harry climbed onto the bed, the Healer had the child remove his shirt. He turned and picked up a muggle stethoscope, putting the ear pieces into his ears and the listening device to Harry's back. When Lucius opened his mouth to ask a question, the Healer shook his head, requesting silence. The blond subsided, watching everything with narrowed eyes.

"I detect a minor heart murmur, which he will outgrow," the Healer mumbled, activating his dictoquill to take down everything he said. He thumped Harry's back as he listened to the child's lungs. "Lungs are clear; no rattles or rales." He circled the child, asking him to lay on his back. He put the stethoscope to Harry's belly and listened intently. "Bowel sounds are clear; no abnormalities."

He removed the stethoscope and began to press into Harry's abdomen, moving his fingers around. "No obvious cysts or masses; no indication of swelling or hardness to the internal organs." He spelled Harry's trousers off, leaving the child embarrassed in his underwear as he moved his hands defensively to cover his front.

"Is that really necessary?" Lucius barked harshly, stepping nearer. The child jumped a little at the sudden sound of the elder Malfoy's voice, blushing profusely.

"It is," the Healer said, scowling at the blond. "Though the standard magical scans may pick up abnormalities for anything magic-related, they do not pick up anything muggle-related. Since this child has spent the better part of nine years with muggles, and by the looks of him not being adequately cared for, I need to assess if there is any tissue damage due to _muggle_ means, including the starvation and neglect this boy has obviously suffered." Lucius subsided once again, eyes intent on his future mate.

The Healer returned to his exam, checking Harry's legs, knees, ankles and feet for any abnormalities. He found, on turning Harry's left ankle, that it was stiff, the joint making an unpleasant cracking sound. The child winced at the movement of the foot. "Some calcification in the left ankle joint; possibly broken and not healed properly." He then moved on to the raven's arms and hands, then shoulders, neck, before finally examining the boy's head and face. "Everything else appears normal," Moonspell finally said. "I will need to schedule him an appointment with an ophthalmologist as soon as possible. If, from what I've heard, he's been making do with his _uncle's"_ said with a great deal of bitterness, "glasses, his eyes may be far more badly damaged than expected. He will also need to go for some x-rays and some bone scans. Going by his left ankle, and his pain response, there may be some badly healed fractures or breaks that need to be addressed. Now, young man, if you would kindly sit up so that I may finish."

Harry rose to a sitting position, waiting patiently for the Healer to be done. The man picked up an otoscope and began to peer into Harry's ears.

"Hmmm," Moonspell murmured, looking this way and that into the child's ear canals. Finally, he straightened, heaving a resigned sigh. Turning, he addressed Lucius. "He has scarring on his eardrums. Apparently, he'd suffered some rather severe ear infections when he was younger. His magic dealt with it the best it could, but it couldn't prevent the subsequent damage. The semicircular canals and vestibular nerves in his ears have most likely sustained damage and scarring from the untreated infections as well. His hearing should not be affected; however his balance has been. This is the reason he is so unsteady during portkey and floo transportation. The pressure on his ears causes substantial dizziness, and the dizziness is usually accompanied by nausea. I have some potions that will minimize the scarring, but it may be years before the canals and nerves are repaired."

"Thank you, Healer Moonspell." The healer handed Lucius a business card, and the blond looked at it as he escorted the mediwizard out. "I would like to retain your services as Harry's Healer," he murmured once they'd reached the receiving room. Moonspell nodded his acceptance before he flooed away.

* * *

"Okay, if you will have a seat here, and put your chin _here_," the wizard ophthalmologist said to Harry, who leaned forward and placed his chin in the saddle of the phoropter, lining his eyes up with the lenses on the machine. "Excellent," the Healer murmured. He leaned forward and peered through the lenses and into Harry's eyes, reflecting light this way and that to examine the cones and rods in his irises. He then looked at the size and shape of his pupils, noting their reactions to the increase and decrease of light. "Now, concentrate on the bridge of my nose. Do not look anywhere else, no matter what happens." Once Harry's eyes were focused on the man's nose, he blew gentle puffs of air into the child's eyes from a tube on the machine. The preteen flinched minutely, but never wavered in his concentration, allowing the Healer to complete his exam with little trouble. "You may relax," the man said as he sat back and moved the phoropter out of the way.

"His eyes are perfectly normal," the Healer told Lucius. "The lenses are a bit distorted, but that's nothing that a regular round of potions, over the next two weeks, will not cure. His optic nerves are healthy, and his pupils are equal and reactive. No damage to any of the structures of his eyes, other than the minor distortion of the lenses. He will not need glasses once he finishes the treatment."

"That is good news," Lucius murmured, laying a gentle hand on Harry's shoulder.

"Here is the prescription for the potion," the ophthalmologist said, handing the blond a slip of parchment. "Any apothecary should be able to brew it. I would advise, however, that you ensure that whoever makes this potion is adequately trained. One slip and the child will be blinded."

* * *

"All right, Mr. Potter, just lay down here, and relax. I will be in the other room, and if you have any issues, just speak out. I'll be able to hear you." Nodding, Harry tried to relax, but found it nearly impossible as he was in a situation he'd never before faced. The machine above the cot hummed loudly, making the raven nervous. He jumped when he heard the technician's voice, then forced himself to relax. He was told to lie perfectly still so that they could get the clearest images; if he moved, they'd have to do the x-rays again. Lucius was in the room with the technician; he'd stubbornly refused to leave his Harry alone. After turning, and laying on his stomach, then on his left side, and then right side, and again on his back, he was reaching the limit of his patience.

Huffing out an aggravated breath, he turned his head to glare at the technician behind the window. The man looked up and saw emerald eyes glaring death at him, and he chuckled a little. Turning to Lucius, he murmured, "That kid has the death glare down pat." Lucius turned to look at Harry, smiling softly at the child, pleased when he saw the tension and anger fade from the boy's face. Harry shyly smiled back, jumping when the technician spoke again. "We're all done, Mr. Potter. If you and your guardian will wait in the outer room, the Healer will come talk to you about the results."

* * *

"I will be able to make these potions," Severus murmured as he looked at the parchments. He then looked to his future bond mate, a speculative gleam in his eyes. "Harry, would you like to assist me in brewing your medications?"

"May I?" the child asked eagerly, eyes shining. Nodding, the Potions Master gave a small, pleased smile to the raven, making him blush at the approval.

"Come," the dour man intoned, turning with a billow of his robes. "We must get started right away, so that your eyes will be healed by the time you attend Hogwarts. The _melius ossa _potion will also need time to work. You'll need to stay in bed until the repairs are complete." Severus turned to the boy, glaring playfully at him. "You cannot allow Draco to talk you into gallivanting around too soon."

Harry nodded and followed the dour man meekly, head down, hoping that he wouldn't do anything to make the man dislike him. Lucius noted the child's demeanor and vowed to start nightly discussions about his treatment. Severus, though a very gentle and loving man, tended to be a bit distant and cold until he really got to know the people with whom he was interacting. It was what kept him protected while his bastard of a father was trying to beat the magic out of him.

Severus turned at the door that led to the potions lab downstairs, eyes widening a little at the cowed behavior. "Harry," he said gently, startling the child into looking up. "Please do not be afraid of me. I will not hurt you. I promise."

"I…I know, si-Severus," the raven answered. "It's just…just…well, I've never had anyone worry about my well-being before. Nobody cared if I lived or died. I don't want to do anything to mess this up."

The dour man knelt until he was eye level with the child. "There is nothing you can do to 'mess this up'," he said kindly, hands on the boy's shoulders. "You are very important to Lucius and I. In fact," here the man hesitated for a fraction of a moment, eyes solemn, "in fact, I believe it will be I to 'mess this up' as you put it." Harry opened his mouth to protest, but Severus lay a finger across the boy's lips, silencing him effectively. "I am…somewhat…_cold_ to people whom I do not know. It will take me some time to adjust my demeanor to you. Please give me a chance. Don't let my occasional snarkiness drive you away."

Harry threw his arms around the Potions Master's neck, startling the man for a moment, before he wrapped his arms around the preteen, returning the hug full force. "We're both rather broken, aren't we, sir?" the raven whispered softly.

"That we are," the older man couldn't help but agree.

* * *

"You look much better without those ugly, broken glasses," Draco said to the raven. Harry blushed at the compliment.

"Thanks, Draco," he murmured softly. "What do you want to do today?"

"Well, Father was talking about teaching us how to ride the Abraxans. You want to try?"

"What are Abraxans?"

"Oh, well, they're a type of winged horse."

"Like Pegasus?"

"Similar, but not the same. Abraxans are much, much bigger. They're white, with blue wings, and can be rather rough to handle."

"Um, should we even be _near _them? They sound dangerous."

"Father won't let anything happen to us. Besides, the ones we have were bred for riding. Usually, they're used to pull carriages. I know that the headmistress at Beauxbaton's uses them all the time, but then, she's part giantess, so it's understandable why such gigantic winged horses need to pull _her_ carriage. Father has a farm in Scotland, where he has breeders who are creating a special, smaller breed of Abraxans. He wants to bring back the beauty of Pegasus, but without the weaknesses."

"Ah," Harry said in understanding. "Sure, I'd like to learn to ride a horse. It'll be the first time I've been allowed to do _anything_ interesting." The boys climbed to their feet and left Draco's room, heading downstairs and out to the stables. Lucius was in the barn, grooming the winged horses and talking lowly to them.

"Father, Harry and I would like to learn to ride, if that's all right with you." The elder Malfoy turned, taking in the appearance of his future mate. He smiled at the children, eyes bright.

"You look so much better without those glasses hiding your beautiful eyes," the older man told the raven. Harry blushed to the roots of his hair, dropping his eyes shyly to his feet.

"Th-thank you, Lucius," he replied. Draco glared playfully at his father, chiding him for embarrassing his brother.

"I would love to teach the both of you how to ride. Have you ever been on a horse, Harry?"

"No, sir," the brunet replied sadly. "I was never allowed to do anything but what the Dursleys told me to. I didn't get to go outside much, either, unless it had something to do with work."

"We will definitely have to remedy that," the older man said, trying to keep the fury from his voice. He turned to the stalls, looking at each horse carefully before selecting two of the mildest he had. He stepped into the stall labeled _Starfire_ and pulled some tack from the wall. Working steadily, he had the Abraxan saddled and bridled and ready for Harry. He tugged the horse from the stall and handed the reins to the brunet. "Starfire is a very mellow horse. She is very gentle, and easy to ride. Just hold her reins for now, until I have Draco's horse ready."

Nodding, Harry gripped the reins tightly, not wanting to do anything to make Lucius mad. Draco frowned at the intense concentration on his brother's face, worried that the excess stress would actually make Harry sick. Before he could say anything, his father had returned.

Lucius noticed the look on his mate's face, and was, himself, very concerned. Shelving the topic for later discussion, he handed the reins of the horse to Draco. "Now Draco, Comet is a little more…_rambunctious_, so you will need to have a firm hand with him. Understand?"

"Yes, Father," the little blond replied with a sharp nod.

"Excellent. We will lead the horses for the moment, until the two of you are accustomed to the way they move. We will walk them around the lake for now. When I see that you're more comfortable with your mounts, then we will begin the riding lessons."

* * *

"That was _amazing_," Draco gushed, looking at his brother with wide, excited eyes. Harry blushed profusely, embarrassed but pleased at the admiration in the blond's eyes.

"Yes, it was," Lucius concurred, looking at his future bonded with pride. "You handled her like you'd been riding all your life. And when she jumped, or shied, you adjusted like a natural. You were even able to calm her when she became too skittish. I was very impressed. Soon, I will take the both of you through the forests here, and show you how to urge your mounts to change their pace. I need to make sure that you'll be able to hold your seats and prevent the horses from taking the lead while you ride. Once you've grown accustomed to the horses, we'll take them out for a fly."

"Yes, sir," the raven answered softly, glowing from the praise. "It was _wonderful_," he continued excitedly. "To be out there in the sunshine, enjoying the summer breeze. Th-thank you, for _everything_."

* * *

"Come on in, Harry," Lucius bade softly. This would be the first night that he and Severus would talk about the child's treatment, in hopes that they could, perhaps, alleviate some of the crushing guilt and shame the child felt at being a wizard. The boy stepped into the den, looking shyly at both men before dropping his eyes to his feet. Severus, knowing exactly how the child felt, stood and scooped him up, sitting back down and situating Harry on his lap. The eleven year old child blushed to the roots of his hair and squirmed a little, afraid without knowing exactly _why_.

"Calm down, Harry," Severus murmured softly, cuddling the raven into his chest. "I am not going to hurt you. We would like to talk to you about how you were treated by the muggles, and I want to offer you the comfort I know you will need to face those painful memories."

"Th-there's no need, sir," Harry answered hesitantly. "I'm fine."

"When I was about your age, I, too, received my Hogwarts letter," Severus began softly, ignoring the child's answer. Harry stopped fidgeting, listening carefully, wanting to get to know the taciturn man. "My father was a muggle that my mother married; she wasn't exactly _attractive_, nor was she a 'social butterfly', like most pureblood young girls. So she settled for the first man to show her interest. She kept her status as a witch secret, until after I was born. It was when I'd had a bout of accidental magic that my mother decided to 'tell the truth' about us. Unfortunately, my father wasn't exactly _pleased_ with the idea that my mother and I could do things he could not. He started to drink, and when he was drunk he used his fists. Repeatedly. Anyway, when my father found out that I was going to Hogwarts, he proceeded to try and 'beat the magic out of me'. He wasn't going to allow me to attend. I was to be a 'proper young man' and get a muggle education, so that I could support him.

"My mother interfered. She got between my father and me and took the beating herself. I am sad to say that it was one of the only times I truly loved my mother. I was able to attend school, and I was able to go with a friend I had made, who lived down the same street I did. However, she lived on the better side of town, while I lived on the wrong side of the tracks. She was the best friend I'd ever had, and I fancied myself in love with her. I think I was more in love with the idea that someone as beautiful, as kind, as generous as she found something in me to like.

"School itself was a nightmare. I was sorted into a house that treated halfbloods and muggleborns like dirt. Halfbloods got the worst of the treatment, however, since we are created from a magical person _voluntarily_ getting involved with a muggle. We were treated as less than human because our magical parent decided to 'rut with a worthless muggle'. The other houses hated the house I was sorted into for no other reason than they thought everyone there was evil. There was a group of students, from a rival house, that had taken it upon themselves to teach those in my house exactly where our place was. Unfortunately, I was their main target, and they bullied me mercilessly.

"It changed when Lucius saw me as someone into whom it was worth his time and effort investing. Granted, I was an angry, bitter, hateful young man, but Lucius took time to convince me that I was something special, and it was he that encouraged me to go after a potions mastery. I slowly fell in love with Lucius, and he with me. I realized that what my father had tried to instill in me was wrong. That he reacted to my mother and myself out of fear and hatred for anything 'abnormal'. It was his _reaction_ that was abnormal. For the longest time, until Lucius finally pounded it into my thick brain that it was wrong, I felt I had _deserved_ the treatment my father gave to me. That, somehow, I had _disappointed_ him.

"I went home one Yule holiday to find that my father had beaten my mother to death. He sat in his chair, her corpse rotting on the floor at his feet, drinking away whatever small bit of money my mother had made selling potions. I saw red. When I finally came back to myself, I saw that I had killed my father. I had brutalized him for quite some time before dealing the death blow, but I _had_ killed him. I flooed Lucius immediately, and he told me that his home was always open to me. So I moved in here after I torched my father's house, and here I'll stay, until I've worn out my welcome."

"Why did they hate me so much?" the child wailed suddenly, crying brokenheartedly. "I did everything they wanted; everything they asked of me. They _still_ hated me. They called me a _freak_, and a _waste of space_. They told me that I deserved everything they did to me. That my worthless parents had a drunk driving accident that killed them. They showered love and attention on Dudley, and showed me the backs of their hands. Why couldn't they _love_ me?"

Harry buried his face in Severus' shoulder, harsh braying sobs making the child's small frame shiver with the force of them. Severus wrapped his arms around the boy in his lap, rocking him and whispering soothing words of love and care in his ear. Lucius stood and walked to the chair, sitting on the arm and wrapping his arms around both Severus and Harry, adding his voice in the mix. Eventually the storm passed, leaving an exhausted child nearly asleep in the Potions Master's lap.

"You made them afraid, Harry," Severus murmured to the knackered boy softly. "Human beings can only view the world through a very narrow lens. Depending on how they were raised, or the society they circulate in, they can only see the world in stark black and white. Muggles were raised to believe that anything supernatural or occult is inherently _bad_. The only 'wizards' they're familiar with are the charlatan magicians who do parlor tricks for their money. _True_ magic is rare in the muggle world; even _love_ has lost much of its magic. Their technologies show them wondrous worlds, but they see, not the _possibilities_ of the world, but the _realities_. Or, at least, the realities as they relate to _them_.

"So, when they're faced with the possibility, they want to refuse and reject it, because they're afraid that, if they acknowledge _one _possibility, that they'll have to acknowledge _others_, thereby throwing their world view into chaos. They'll have to acknowledge that it's _natural_ for two men or two women to love one another as a man and a woman do. They'll have to acknowledge that it's _natural_ for people to love those not of their culture or skin color. They'll have to acknowledge the _reality_ of more than one Higher Power. Or, conversely, they'll have to acknowledge the _absence_ of a Higher Power. Your relatives saw, in you, the possibilities of the world, and the natural realities, and were afraid."


	5. Chapter 5

**The Fifth**

"Albus," Remus said as he was invited into the headmaster's office, "I've just had an interesting conversation with Harry."

"You've seen him?" the old man asked desperately. "He's all right?"

"He's fine, and he's living with the Malfoys," the werewolf responded warily, not liking the almost covetous gleam in Dumbledore's eyes. "It seems that the Dursleys, with whom you'd left him, had been abusing and starving him almost from the time you took him there. He was treated no better than a _house elf_. You assured me, Albus, that he was safe and well cared for. That he was _loved_. I knew of Lily's sister, through her, and I'm well aware of what kind of bitch Petunia _truly_ is. How could you?"

"The blood wards, erected on his mother's loving sacrifice, for his survival, ensured that he would be safe from all those who would do him harm," Dumbledore justified his decision arrogantly. "I do not believe that he was treated as badly as you say. Did he tell you that?"

"He did," Lupin snarled angrily. "I also saw the memories that he'd submitted to the Wizengamot, showing just how well _loved_ he truly was. Why couldn't you provide protection for him from those _inside_ the house?"

"As you well know, I cannot influence muggles in any way with magic. It would harm them in the long run if I'd have put some sort of defensive spells on them, or around Harry."

"Bollocks," Lupin snapped. "I _know_ that there are protections that you could've applied to keep him safe from abuse. Anyway, he's safe now, and there's nothing you can do about it."

"S-so the Malfoys have him _legally_?" Albus squeaked faintly, all thoughts of wresting his patsy from their grasping, greedy claws drifting away like so much ash in the wind.

"They do," Remus snapped. "Despite how I may feel about them personally, Harry looked very happy to have someone who actually treats him like a _person_. Mrs. Malfoy was very protective of him, and I believe that they will be good to him."

"How can you say that?" the old man whinged. "They're known Voldemort sympathizers. Lucius Malfoy was the monster's right _hand_, for Merlin's sake! What do you think will happen to Harry when Voldemort returns? I'll tell you what; they'll turn him over without blinking an eye, dooming all of us to hell in the process."

"Mrs. Malfoy won't allow it. And, from what little I know of Lucius, he won't endanger his family like that. I believe that, with the addition of Harry Potter to his family, he'll actually withdraw from the conflict and protect his home."

* * *

"Are you ready for Hogwarts?" Draco asked softly as the boys sat in Harry's rooms. They had already finished packing, and were just hanging out until bedtime.

"As ready as I'll ever be," the raven replied quietly. "I'm a little nervous, though. I won't know anyone but you, and I don't think I'll be able to make any friends."

"Why do you say that?" the blond queried.

"Well, when I still lived with the Dursleys, their son would chase away anyone that wanted to make friends with me. He'd either threaten them, or tell them lies about me. Until I came here, I _had_ no friends. I don't know if I even know _how _to make friends."

Severus and Lucius had worked with the raven, tutoring him on how to safely release the built up magic, as well as coaching him in the use of his magic. They taught him how to use his wand, and gave him lessons on all of the spells and incantations that he should know before he went to school.

In the evenings, they helped him understand the reasoning behind the treatment he'd received at the Dursleys' hands, as well as encouraging him to believe in himself. It helped when, as he accomplished every goal set for him, both men would praise him without gushing, slowly building up his self-confidence.

"That's all right," Draco chirped happily. "I have plenty of friends that I'll share with you. Who knows? Maybe you'll make tons of friends here and will finally be able to forget about those awful people."

* * *

_**WRIT TO APPEAR IN MAGISTRATE COURT**_

_**Friday, August 30, 1991**_

_Be it known by all presents that on Friday August 30, 1991, the Magistrate's Court has found sufficient evidence to try Vernon Dursley and Petunia Dursley, nee Evans, on the charges of child abuse in the first degree, gross neglect of a child in the first degree, and assault and battery in the first degree. You are to present yourself to the Magistrate Court at 9:00 a.m., where we will hear the charges. _

_Your son, Dudley Dursley, is to be taken into custody pending the outcome of the trial. Should you be found guilty of all charges, your son will be placed in a facility where he will receive treatment for the emotional and mental trauma you have caused in your treatment of your nephew, Harry James Potter._

_If you fail to appear as demanded, a bench warrant will be issued for your arrest. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be provided to you at no expense to you._

"V-vernon?" Petunia warbled querulously. "We've received a notice to appear in court."

"Whatever for, Pet?" the obese man asked, huffing his way to his wife.

"Child abuse."

* * *

Down at the Old Bailey, Corredon Dewleister sat behind the bench, glaring balefully at the couple sitting at the defendant's table. Unbeknownst to the Dursleys, Dewleister was actually a muggleborn, who had left the magical world because opportunities for advancement in the Ministry were scarce for people with his blood. So, he returned to muggle London and began law school, graduating at the top of his class. He then worked his way up the ranks, becoming magistrate court judge in just over ten years.

He was old friends with both Lucius and Severus, having been in Slytherin with them during their Hogwarts years. So it was no problem for him to agree to sit the bench for this particular trial. He had the pensieve memories in his office, and it took him several moments after viewing them to calm down enough to face the guilty parties. Now, he sat the bench, scowling angrily at the rapidly paling Dursleys.

"Do you have an attorney?" he barked, making Petunia jump and squeak in fright.

"I am the attorney for the accused," a dapper man replied as he stood slowly from his chair. "I am Jason Bourne for the defense."

* * *

The Dursleys were sentenced to fifteen years in prison, the maximum allowed by law for their crimes. It wasn't enough for Dewleister; he'd seen the results after children had been returned to abusive parents, and he was furious that the muggle laws for such crimes were so much _lighter_ than those in the wizarding world. _We need something like Azkaban for the_ _**muggles**_, he thought angrily as he signed off on the convictions. _Something to make the punishment fit the crime. At least the child is no longer living with them, and they don't have the ability to poison their son any longer. Thank Merlin for small mercies, anyway. _He sent the memories of the trial to Severus, hoping that the punishment would, in some small way, ease the child's pain.

* * *

The Malfoys reached platform 9 ¾ in good time and the elders looked about with a fond remembrance for the first time _they'd_ come to the Hogwarts Express. The red engine sat on the tracks in front of them, gleaming mellowly in the morning light, and it was with a bit of trepidation on Harry's part, and a great amount of pride for the others, that the family strode over to the train. Lucius had petitioned the Ministry to be made Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, and had gladly been given the job, since anyone the headmaster chose didn't seem to fit the bill adequately. It didn't hurt to add a little coin to the request.

"Well," the blond told his wife as he turned to her, "I will be riding with the children, to see that they get there safely, and to prevent any _interference_." With a gentle kiss to her cheek, the older man guided the children aboard the train and back to the Slytherin car, settling in a back corner to await the rest of the students.

"Do...do you think I'll make any friends?" Harry asked Lucius softly as they watched kids of various ages trickle into the car.

"I don't see why not," the blond replied with a fond smile, wrapping his arm around the brunet's shoulders companionably. "You're very personable, and you don't really have to _try_ to charm others. I've seen the way other people react to you, Harry. You'll have them eating out of the palm of your hand. I guarantee it."


	6. Chapter 6

**SIX**

"Did...did you know my parents?" Harry asked Lucius. The train was on its way to Hogwarts, but it would be hours before their arrival, so the raven thought to discuss some things that were on his mind.

"I did," the blond replied softly. "Your mother, Lily, was a singularly lovely young woman. She was kind and thoughtful, and went out of her way to help anyone in need, no matter the House. She was brilliant, and probably one of the best people I'd ever known. You are a lot like her, Harry. You share her kindness and even temper. You'll most likely hear that you look just like your father James, but you have your mother's eyes."

"Is that all I'll hear about them?" the child asked plaintively.

"You must understand, most of the teachers knew your parents, and loved them. They may look at you, and be reminded of them. They will probably say things that, though they _mean _well, will be insensitive. You'll receive comparisons to them frequently, and will be stared at and gossiped about. Do not let it get to you and know that Severus and I are always there, should you need to get away from the teeming masses for a while."

"Thank you, Lucius," the eleven year old said with a smile. "Do you know anything else about my parents?"

Lucius grimaced, loath to spoil the peaceful mood, but not willing to lie. "Your father, along with his friends, took great delight in 'pranking' the students. They favored bullying the Slytherins most of all, but the school as a whole frequently fell victim to their shenanigans. Your father targeted Severus specifically, because he and Lily were great friends, and your father was jealous of their closeness. I think he saw it as his mission to show how weak and inferior Severus was, and how unworthy he was to be your mother's friend."

"He sounds like my cousin Dudley," Harry said with a scowl. "That fat bastard made it his mission in life to chase away anyone interested in becoming my friend. I was so isolated and alone while I lived there."

"You'll have plenty of friends at school," Draco told his brother softly, not liking the sadness that had taken over the other boy's face. "Like Father said, they won't be able to help themselves."

"Who were my dad's friends and co-conspirators?" Harry brought the conversation back to the original topic.

"They were Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew. Remus Lupin is a werewolf, and his friends protected him. However, in fifth year, Black decided that he'd had enough of Severus trying to find out what they were doing. The other three thought sending Sev into the tunnel was a good idea; seeing Remus in his werewolf form would reveal the 'secret', and the staff would swear Severus to secrecy. Unfortunately, Black decided to solve the 'problem' permanently, and released Lupin into the tunnel in his werewolf form to kill Severus."

"_Really?_" Harry gasped incredulously. "How _mental_ is that; to set up another student for death, and to use your own _friend_ as the weapon!"

"Fortunately, James decided to 'save' Severus' life by interfering. He didn't do it for the Potions Master; he did it to save the hides of Lupin and Black."

"Oh, that means that uncle Sev owes Potter a life debt," Draco blurted out suddenly. He turned to his brother and smirked. "Since your dad is dead, that means the life debt transfers automatically to _you_."

"What's a life debt?" the raven asked.

"When a wizard saves another wizard's life, the first wizard is granted a debt by the second, in which the first is able to ask anything to fulfill the debt."

"I don't want _that,"_ the eleven year old said with a moue of disgust. "That sounds almost like I _own_ him or something."

"Not quite that bad," Lucius replied with laughter in his voice, "but close."

"How do I get rid of it?"

"You just hold your wand in your hand and state that you release Severus from the life debt."

"That's _it_?" Harry questioned incredulously.

"That's it," was the definite reply from the elder Malfoy with a nod of his head. The brunet pulled his wand and held it aloft.

"I hereby release Severus Snape from the life debt he owes to James Potter. So mote it be."

* * *

In the castle, Snape shuddered violently as what had felt like a heavy woolen cloak that had enshrouded him since his fifth year was suddenly vanished. He breathed deeply for a moment, eyes closed as he felt for the onerous burden that he had borne for nearly sixteen years. Finding it gone, he opened his eyes, grateful tears falling from them as he whispered to his soul mate, "Thank you."

* * *

"What happened to Pettigrew and Black?" Harry asked after a time. "I met Lupin when Mum took us to Gringotts to see to my inheritances, and I didn't really like him."

"Black was thrown into Azkaban for the murders of your parents," Lucius told the child softly. "He was secret keeper for the Potters, and he betrayed them to the Dark Lord. Pettigrew hasn't been found; no one knows where he is at the moment."

"Was Black a Death Eater?"

"Not to my knowledge," Lucius told his mate. "I do not recall ever seeing him with the rest of us. However, he could have been a mole, planted with the Potters to keep an eye on their activities."

"Do _you_ believe he betrayed my parents?" Harry asked the blond. After a moment's thought, he answered.

"No, I do not. I think they had changed secret keepers to keep your family safe, since everyone knew that Black was your father's best friend. I'd seen Pettigrew in meetings on occasion; I don't think he realized that I had recognized him and knew with whom he'd spent his time. However, I _do_ believe that Black deserves to spend time in Azkaban for his attempted murder of Severus, as well as his status as an unregistered animagus. That man needs to grow up; hopefully a stint in prison will help him along."

The group was quiet for a time, when Draco finally broke the silence with a question. "What are we going to do about Dumbledore?"

* * *

The first years stood in the antechamber off of the Great Hall, waiting for their sorting. There were quiet murmurs all about as children attempted to get to know one another. Draco and Harry stood in a far corner within dark shadows, watching everyone else with shuttered expressions. More than once a redheaded, freckle-faced boy would approach the pair and try to start a conversation, usually by beginning with an insult to Draco. Every time he was rebuffed and sent packing, only to return a short time later to try again. "He's a persistent sod," Harry mumbled angrily. Draco stuttered out a quiet laugh, nodding his agreement.

Finally, the door opened, and the first years were led into the Great Hall. Eyes widened as they stared around at the floating candles and the other students. Gazes invariably shifted to the ceiling, and gasps rang out as they watched the night sky on the ceiling, clouds wafting past the full moon as the stars twinkled brightly. They murmured excitedly amongst themselves as they watched professor McGonagall set a stool before their line and place a battered hat on the seat.

A tear in the brim twitched as the children watched curiously, before it opened and began to sing. Startled exclamations from a fair few first years had the other students chuckling as they listened to the Sorting Hat belt out its tune. It finished to dead silence for a beat; then every student began to beat their hands together, cheering and laughing now that the familiar ritual was complete.

One by one, the first years were called up to the stool, where the hat was placed on their heads. Sometimes there would be hardly any time between the placing of the hat and the announcement of the House; other times it was a few moments before the hat made its choice. When Draco's name was called, McGonagall scowled darkly at the child, earning a glare from emerald eyes as she dropped the hat on his head.

_**Hello, Mr. Malfoy. I'm very happy to meet you.**_

_Likewise, I'm sure._

_**I think we'll break with tradition and expectation this time and put you in RAVENCLAW!**_

Draco pulled the hat off of his head, silver eyes wide with shock. He looked back fearfully at his father, who was in his place at the head table, and received a nod and a smirk of pride. Heaving a sigh of relief, he waited for Severus to magick the patch on his robes before heading to his House table. The hall had remained eerily silent as he moved forward, making him exceedingly nervous. More names were called before they got to his brother. McGonagall beamed proudly as Harry made his way to the stool, sure that he would be in _her_ House. She gently placed the hat on his head and waited.

_**Mr. Potter. What a pleasant surprise. You are meant for great things, and you will have an abundance of support as you achieve them.**_

_Um...thanks?_

_**You are very bright, but have been downtrodden for a long time. Your guardians have done an exemplary job of seeing to your emotional, as well as physical, needs, so I will put you in the House that will see to your intellectual needs. Better be RAVENCLAW!  
**_

* * *

"You looked so surprised to _be _here," Harry told his brother as they filled their plates. The other Ravenclaws watched the pair curiously, wondering how the Savior had made friends with the presumed Death Eater in training.

"I _was_," Draco replied with a laugh. "My family has been nothing but Slytherin for generations. I completely expected to be in Slytherin myself. Ravenclaw was a surprise, but my father seems to be proud of my placement, and that's all I care about."

"I know," said a boy across from them. They looked into dark eyes with a smile. "I didn't expect to be here, either. I'm Theo Nott, by the way."

"I'm Blaise Zabini," said the dark skinned boy beside Theo. "Neither one of us expected anything but Slytherin. I'm happy to be here, frankly. I've heard about the reputation the snakepit has, and I'm glad to be able to escape that."

"You won't escape it by being in another house," said a voice from down the table. The first years turned to look at Lisa Turpin curiously. "Your families are known supporters of He Who Must Not Be Named, except for Potter, there. Just because you're in another House doesn't mean that they'll all stop calling you Death Eaters. We won't let anything happen to you lot, since you're under our House banner and protection. Just know that the Gryffindors will most likely be the ones to harass you the most."

"Yeah," said another older year from down the table. "We've seen it firsthand. They go after the Slytherins like they're evil personified. Personally, I think it's a load of bollocks. I have several friends in Slytherin, and they're a good lot."

"Thanks for the welcome, and the support," Draco told them with a grin. "We're happy to be here, and are looking forward to getting to know you all."


	7. Chapter 7

**SEVEN**

Albus stopped Harry and Draco as they reached the hallway leading to the stairs and the dorms. "Mr. Potter. Might I have a word with you?" he asked softly, blue eyes twinkling behind his half-moon spectacles. Harry turned to look at Severus, who had been coming up behind the boys, his eyes wide and terrified. Instantly the older man was at his future mate's side, a hand resting comfortably on his shoulder.

"What is this about, headmaster?" the dark man growled, eyes narrowed.

"I just want to have a chat with Harry, Severus," the old man replied with a benign smile. "It's really no concern of yours."

"On the contrary, Dumbledore," the Potions Master snapped back. "It is, indeed, my concern, since I was made guardian of him whilst he is in the school. Narcissa felt that there should be someone within these walls to see to Mr. Potter's best interests, and she asked _me_ to do it." Though Lucius could, technically, take on the role of protector, since he was married to Narcissa, they all felt it would be in Harry's best interests if Severus take up the mantle of mentor, to prevent any misunderstandings or issues with the headmaster.

"Very well," the headmaster snapped with a scowl. "If you would follow me?"

"That won't be possible," Severus replied with an insincere smile. "Since it is the first night here for my ward, it would be to his advantage to attend the usual beginning of term meeting with his Head of House. Don't you agree?"

"_Yes_," Albus hissed, angry at being thwarted so neatly. "You'd both best be running along. I will speak with Mr. Potter in the morning, after breakfast." He turned on his heel, his garishly colored robes flashing in the torchlight and blinding the kids for a moment, and stalked up the stairs, grumbling under his breath the whole way.

Severus looked down at Harry with a comforting smile and squeezed his shoulder before gently pushing the preteen in the direction of the stairs. "You'd better run along," he said with a smile. "I'm sure that the prefect is getting a tad impatient waiting on you." With a nod from both boys, they scampered away and up the stairs, Snape watching them fondly. He startled a moment when Lucius' voice intruded on his thoughts.

"Thank you, Severus," the blond murmured in his ear, making him shiver slightly. "You've done a masterful job of turning the headmaster away from his purpose for the moment. Now, we need to get you to the dungeons so that you may terrify the first years; then we'll meet in _my_ chambers for a celebration."

* * *

Severus and Harry made their slow way up to the seventh floor and the headmaster's office. The boy had received a short, terse note from the headmaster as a reminder to their meeting, telling him the password and nothing more. They reached their destination, and Harry said, "Ice mice." The gargoyle jumped aside, and the eleven year old confidently stepped on the first riser of the spiral staircase, holding the handrail lightly as he was taken up and around.

"How is it that you do not flinch at the stairs?" Severus asked curiously. "I know that most of the first years are really nervous on these stairs."

"When they had to, my relatives would take me to the muggle shopping malls. There were escalators in them, which we had to travel up and down to reach different storefronts. You get used to it after a while." They went the rest of the way in silence, ending up outside the office door. Before either person could knock, the old man's voice was heard through the wood blocking the portal.

"Come in, my boy," was the cheerful call. Pushing gently, Harry stepped through the door, closely followed by Snape. Dumbledore scowled at the Potions Master for a moment before his face cleared and he smiled at the child. "Thank you for your prompt visit, Harry. Have a seat. Tea? Lemon drop?" Harry sat in one of the squashy, gaudily colored chairs and refused the offer of refreshments. Severus stood behind his mate's chair, watching the headmaster carefully.

"The reason I've asked you here is to introduce you to one of your parents' friends, in the hope that you could see him as a _mentor_ of sorts. Hopefully, with time, you will become fast friends." From the doorway behind the headmaster's desk stepped Remus Lupin, a hopeful look on his face. Severus growled lowly at the appearance of the lycanthrope, his hands tightening on the back of the chair in hopes of containing his fury. Memories of fifth year flashed through his mind as he glared the other man down.

"I've already met Mr. Lupin and I have no wish to acquaint myself with him. Please call me Mr. Potter. You and I are not friends," Harry said in one go, glaring daggers at the headmaster for his interference.

"Nonsense, Harry," Albus replied, fighting to get his ire under control. That his puppet would display such _blatant_ disrespect to him, in front of _others_, had the man furious. "I daresay you and I are old friends, as are you and Remus. No need to let a little _time _and _distance_ sever those bonds."

"I don't remember _either_ of you," Harry said flatly. "All I remember from my earlier years is starvation and abuse. Neither _one_ of you _ever_ showed your faces the entire time I was _there_. If that's how you view _friendship_, I don't want it, from _either of you_."

"Now, Harry," Remus tried as he came to stand beside Albus, "that's not really fair. You _know_ why I couldn't visit you. Albus is a great man, and he's too busy to drop what he's doing just to come visit you. Surely you _understand_." Harry's emerald eyes had gone so cold that even _Fawkes_ shivered at their iciness. Apparently, that was the absolutely _wrong_ thing to say to the child.

"I only know that there were 'circumstances' that prevented you from coming to visit me," Harry snarled, hands balled up into fists in his fury. "I neither know, nor _care_ what those circumstances were. Don't you _dare_ tell me that you cared, or that you were _friends_ with my parents. I'm pretty bloody sure that my parents would never have had such a _coward_ as their friend.

"I understand that the headmaster was _glad_ that my relatives abused me. I understand that their _training_ was _necessary_ for whatever grand scheme he had planned for my life. I also know that he couldn't give two _flips_ for me. If he _had_, he would have put in maximum effort to check up on me, and take me from the abusive situation. Instead, he sits here, on his lofty throne, and pushes around the chess pieces on his board to suit his whims. _Neither of you _have _any_ claims to me or my life. I suggest you _butt out_, and leave me alone." With those words ringing in the air, Harry stood from his chair and stormed from the office, leaving minor chaos in his wake.

"I suggest you heed his warning, headmaster," Severus intoned before he left. "He's not the frightened, cowed little boy you've been expecting. He'll fight tooth and nail for everything he has, and woe be it to those who stand in his way."

* * *

Remus found Harry sitting in the library. He appeared to be alone, so the werewolf decided to confront him here, where he had no escape. Unbeknownst to the lycanthrope, Draco, Lucius and Severus were in a secluded, hidden table a few feet away, watching the goings-on carefully.

Severus had cast an eavesdropping spell as soon as he closed the door to the headmaster's office, waiting to hear what the other two men would discuss. Albus had suggested that Remus try and get the boy alone, and 'talk him round' to their way of thinking. Lupin was very adamant that the boy wouldn't be manipulated. That's when the headmaster had suggested casting a compulsion spell on the child, and implanting false memories.

Once again, Lupin had balked. He wanted _no part_ of mucking about with Harry's mind. Albus achieved the werewolf's cooperation by threatening to expose him to the Ministry's Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures department. Remus conceded defeat, knowing that he would be summarily Kissed, should the Ministry find out he's a werewolf. Though the wolf within had raged at the threat that the headmaster had made, it instinctively bent to his will, simply because it saw Dumbledore as its alpha.

"What do you want, Lupin?" Harry asked quietly, glaring at the intruder.

"I just want to talk, Harry. To share my memories of your parents with you."

"Severus and Lucius already did that," the raven snapped back. "They showed me just how _mature_ my father, Black and you were in school. They showed me all of the incidents of bullying that went on, and how the headmaster had always taken the side of the _Marauders_ over their victims."

"You must know that those memories are lies, Harry," Remus pleaded. "They only show one side; I'm sure they didn't show the _attacks_ that led to those retaliations."

"Funny, but I saw _complete_ memories, from before the assaults had actually _happened_, and I saw no attacks. I saw people trying to _defend themselves_ from your abuse. I also saw that you didn't just target the Slytherins. You targeted _anyone_ who didn't fall in line with your politics, or your ideals. Never mind that a lot of your victims were _younger_ than you.

"I never saw you go after _older_ students, though. Why is that, I wonder. Is it because the older students would have _wiped the floor_ with you? Is it because you knew you'd be magically _outmatched_ by them? Or maybe it's because the papers would've believed them, if they reported your baseless attacks to them. It's always so much _easier_ to bully those younger, smaller, weaker, and more timid than you, isn't it?"

"You have to come away from these Dark influences," Remus whispered desperately, cringing inside at the shame that Harry had incited with the catalogue of sins that Lupin and his friends had committed. "Can't you see that they're turning you away from your true purpose? You're the Savior of the wizarding world. You're prophesied to defeat the Dark Lord. You can't turn your back on your destiny like that!"

"The only destiny I have is the one I create for myself," Harry said, suddenly tired of the conversation. "If you intend to sway me with portents of the future, you're barking up the wrong tree. I don't believe in prophecy. I make my own future, with my own choices. You are not welcome here. You are never going to be someone I would look to for guidance and help. You weren't there when I _really _needed it, and you don't get to come in after the fact to try and pick up where you left off. Go away."

Harry turned back to his homework and put the other man out of his mind. He didn't see Lupin pull his wand and point it at the child's head. Nor did he see Lupin's lips as he began to incant a compulsion spell. The others watching him, however, _did_, and within seconds the werewolf was frozen, bound, and wandless. "I'll get an Auror," Madam Pince said, her eyes wide and frightened as she rushed to her private quarters to make the floo call.

Other students in the library stared, aghast, at the man bound and motionless on the floor, stunned that he would attack a student; _a child_, in front of dozens of witnesses, and for absolutely no reason at all.


	8. Chapter 8

**The Eighth**

"Today, class, we will begin the term with magical theory," Lucius said as soon as the students had settled into their seats. Harry and Draco were up front, on the left side of the class, with the other Slytherins filling in the seats behind them. The Gryffindors were on the right side of the class, with Hermione and Ron sitting up front as well, next to Potter and Malfoy. Harry had spent the previous day in the library, trying to see what had been missing from the tutoring sessions at the manor. Lupin's unfortunate interruption put paid to the brunet's efforts to get a leg up on the classes, and he was still feeling a little salty about it. Since they'd arrived at the castle on Sunday, the headmaster allowed them Monday off, to get more firmly settled in and adjusted to their surroundings.

"I would like this first class to be a question and answer period. Whatever queries you may have about magic, or some of the spells you've seen or experienced may be asked today." Harry instantly raised his hand, making the professor quirk an amused brow at his soulmate's eagerness to learn. He and Severus had experienced it firsthand when they filled in the gaps in his magical tutoring before he received his letter. "Yes, Mr. Potter?" he nodded to the boy.

"How does the archway to Diagon Alley work? How does it close? What happens if you wait too long before going through?"

"That is a very good set of questions, and will begin our lessons on magical theory very well. The archway has a special kind of portus spell, which activates when you tap a certain group of bricks in a specific order. Your wand, when connecting with the spells attached to those bricks, alert the spell that you are a magical, wishing to gain entrance to the hidden and protected shopping center. Those spells are necessary, since the side of the wall that you need to tap is in muggle London.

"The magic imbued in the bricks of the wall causes them to disappear. They are activated when the magic within a wizard's wand touches the bricks in a specified order, thus allowing the stones to vanish. They will remain open until the spell senses the magical aura of the visitor pass through it. Once the signature has passed through, the portal closes, ensuring that no muggle can find a way into the shopping center.

"It is the job of the barman in the pub to ensure that no one non-magical is able to get into that alley and see magicals enter the district. The pub itself has muggle repelling charms and notice-me-not charms on it, as well as the alley, so that entrance has remained secure. That's not to say that a muggle or two _hasn't_ accidentally stumbled upon the alley, but that's what the obliviators are for."

"If it's all protected with muggle repelling charms and notice-me-not spells, how can any non-magical person _find_ it?" Hermione asked snottily. "The books I read said that those spells are _impervious_ to muggles, and never _fail_."

"While I admire your thirst for knowledge, Miss Granger, please do myself and the rest of the class a favor and _raise your hand_ before contributing to the conversation." The bushy-haired girl flushed, mortified at being corrected by an adult authority figure, and subsided, lower lip trembling. "To answer the question, unless the spells around a specific location aren't reapplied regularly, they degrade over time, thus allowing those muggles with the barest _hint_ of magic within them to breach our protections. We have a special department within the Ministry that goes out on a strict schedule to reapply the wards around our protected towns and villages. Sometimes they forget, or don't hit all of the places they should, and the wards start to crumble. The department is woefully understaffed, and there are a _lot_ of areas to cover."

Parvati Patil raised her hand next. Lucius nodded his permission and she asked her question. "What is a familiar and how do I find one?"

"A familiar is a special sort of magical creature that bonds to a specific wizard or witch, and _only_ that wizard or witch. It takes someone with very strong magic to bond with a familiar, and the bonds themselves are extremely rare. One cannot just go out into the wide wizarding world and _stumble upon_ a familiar. The creature that is set to bond with a specific magical person is made by Magick herself. It takes a certain type of ritual to discover if you have a familiar, and where to locate your bondmate.

"The familiar's purpose is to strengthen its bondmate's magic, and help the wizard or witch gain control over the vast well of power he or she contains. It is also created to _protect_ its bondmate; since having a familiar indicates a certain level of power, there are those in the wizarding world who would take advantage of such power. The familiar is there to prevent anyone with thoughts of gaining control of that power from attaining access to the magic.

"The familiar lives as long as the witch or wizard it is bound to, as the magic of the bond flows back and forth between the magical and the familiar. This is how the bond strengthens, and how both magical and creature share power, life force, and magic. This is also why only wizards and witches with a deep well of power can obtain a familiar. Now, for tomorrow, I want you to look up defensive spells used to repel certain creatures. I want a three foot essay outlining the spells; I want their mode of operation, the incantation and its history, and the type of creature or being that the spell repels. Dismissed."

* * *

The trial for Remus Lupin was short and sweet. With the number of witnesses present to see him try and curse a first year student, he was quickly found guilty and sentenced to five years in Azkaban. He was also required to register his status as werewolf before he was taken away in chains. By a twisted sense of irony, his cell was right next to the one in which Sirius Black was incarcerated.

"Remy?" came a raspy voice a few days later. The dementors had been doing a bang-up job of torturing the werewolf by stealing the memories of his time with the Potters and baby Harry, as well as the wonderful days he spent with Sirius in Hogwarts. The voice startled him out of his funk, and he stirred, turning in the direction of the man in the cell next to him.

Sirius Black was grimy and filthy. His black hair had grown longer, and was infested with all sorts of vermin. His face was gaunt and skeletal, with grey eyes full of pain and anger. The tatters of his prisoner's robes hung from his scrawny frame, and Remus flinched away at the slightly maddened look in Sirius' eyes.

"What do you want, Black?" the werewolf snarled weakly. "It wasn't enough that you betrayed our best friends? Now you want to rub my face in the fact that I'm trapped in here _with you_?"

"Wasn't me," the other man rasped, his voice damaged by years of screaming. "Peter did it."

"Peter's _dead_, Black. Killed by your _own_ hand."

"No, Remy," Sirius replied, a mulish expression crossing his face. "_Peter_ did it. He was the secret keeper. Talked James into switching. Knew I would be a target, and thought we'd set me up as decoy. Didn't know that Peter was a Death Eater. Didn't know that he _hated _us and feared the Dark Lord. Peter cut off his finger and escaped into the sewers in that muggle village. He used his animagus form to get away."

"That...that can't be _true_," Remus stuttered, amber eyes wide. "You're _lying_."

"I swear on my magic that everything I told Remus Lupin is the truth as I know it," Sirius husked out. He then held out his hand and summoned a weak ball of light into his palm. It was the only bit of wandless magic he could perform; his mother had tried to teach his brother and he, but after the novelty wore off, the boys never practiced it again.

"_No_," the lycanthrope hissed harshly. "_NO!_" he shouted. "_**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**_" he screamed, collapsing to the floor and wrapping his arms around his knees. He sat there, rocking back and forth and sobbing miserably as he thought of all the years he'd had to live without his best friend and mate by his side; consigned to this _purgatory_ by Remus' own inaction to protect and defend him.

* * *

"How was your day, little one?" Severus asked as Harry and Draco entered his private quarters. Lucius was already there, nursing a brandy and sitting in a chair to the left of the fireplace. The boys quickly made their way to the sofa in front of the hearth, sitting down and smiling widely at their guardians. Severus handed the boys each a pumpkin juice before retrieving his own snifter of alcohol and sitting across from his lover.

"It was okay," Harry replied with a lift of his shoulder. "Draco and I ended up next to that redhead and the know it all from Gryffindor most of the day. The redhead kept trying to make friends with me, and he thought the best way to do that was to insult Draco every chance he got."

"Yeah," the blond agreed with a laugh. "Every time he tried, Harry would neatly, quickly, and harshly shut him down. I've never seen a Weasley turn that red so often. It was hilarious!"

"Why would Miss Granger sit next to Mr. Weasley?" Severus murmured curiously. "From my limited experience with that particular spawn of Arthur's, he doesn't even _like_ to learn."

"In my observations of the Gryffindor first years, I noticed that the muggleborn doesn't seem to get along with the rest of her housemates," Lucius chimed in, sighing in pleasure as the warmth of the brandy fought off the chill of the castle. "I've seen her try and correct some of the other students in the way they spoke, and in their answers to questions. If I didn't call on her, but called on someone else, she invariably corrected the answer given by the other student. I cannot tell you how many times I've had to set her straight about her behavior in my classroom."

"It's only the _first day_," Severus said incredulously. "Usually the muggleborns don't try to prove themselves until at _least_ after the Yule break."

"Indeed," Malfoy replied with a smirk. "I do not envy you your class tomorrow, Sev."

"Enough about the other students," Severus groused, glaring halfheartedly at Lucius and earning giggles from the boys. "Was that all that happened today, Harry?"

"No," the raven replied softly. "Neville Longbottom wants to meet with me in the library after classes tomorrow. I'm not sure how I'm supposed to act. _His_ parents are gone, _too_."

"Actually, they aren't," Lucius pointed out gently. Emerald eyes swiveled to the blond curiously. "I don't know who has been spreading those malicious rumors, but the Longbottoms are safe and healthy. They went into hiding after they received the patronus message from Lily, warning them of the Dark Lord's arrival. They were told that, if the Dark Lord survived his battle with your mother, he would most likely come after them next. So, when Lily's patronus told them that the Dark Lord had broken the wards at Godric's Hollow, the Longbottoms took their son and Augusta, and hid in the panic room that they had built for just such an emergency."

"I'm glad," Harry told the blond softly. "I know what it's like to live without your parents. I wouldn't want to wish that on _anyone_, no matter how much I may dislike them."

"Are you going to meet with him, Harry?" Severus steered the conversation back on topic.

"Yeah," the raven chirped with a smile. "I'd really like to get to know some of the other students. Just not that redhead or the know it all. I'd also like Draco to come along. I'm sure that, once Longbottom learns who Draco _really_ is, we might be able to make other friends in the other Houses."

"That reminds me," Lucius interrupted softly. "I've received a missive from the headmaster, requesting that neither I nor Severus interfere with his efforts to speak with you, Harry. It seems that the old man wishes for _private_ time with you, no doubt to try and convince you that there is a war coming, and that you are somehow _pivotal_ in ending it."

"_Me_?!" Harry squeaked incredulously. "What do _I_ have to do with anything like that?!"

"You know the history of the Dark Lord, and why he targeted you that horrible Hallowe'en night," Severus said, trying to soothe the child's ruffled feathers. At Harry's stiff nod, the Potions Master continued. "What we didn't tell you is that Dumbledore had made sure that a fake prophecy was overheard by one of Voldemort's followers, so that the information could be taken to him. I was that follower, and I ran to my _master_ and sealed the fate of your parents and you.

"I was _so angry_. So _bitter_ at the fact that your father had stolen Lily from me. That, and the end of our friendship in fifth year drove me further away from the Light. Lily never approved of my friendships with a lot of the Dark Lord's followers. She disliked them _intensely_ for their views on muggleborns. At that time, none of us knew that the muggleborns are actually the offspring of squibs sent into the muggle world. We just thought that they were somehow _flukes_, and undeserving of magic.

"I must admit that my associations had poisoned my mind to a fair few magicals, but never Lily. The spark I felt for her told me that she was destined to be my mate, but Fate is a fickle thing, and I discovered otherwise. Anyway, it's this false foretelling that the headmaster will undoubtedly wish to discuss with you. I am..._sorry_ for my part in your becoming an orphan. Had I known that Voldemort would have targeted you, I never would have gone to him with the prophecy in the first place. Make no mistake, at the time I cared for neither you nor your father, and a deep, dark part of my heart would have been _happy _to see the both of you gone. I realize my mistake now, and will endeavor to make it up to you for as long as I live."

Harry sat still and silent as he pondered the information given to him, turning it over and over in his mind. Finally, emerald eyes rose to meet obsidian, and Severus flinched away from that look for a moment, fearing the worst. The small, genuine smile he received calmed his racing heart. "There's nothing to forgive," Harry said softly as he stood and walked to the Potions Master. He crawled into the older man's lap, seeking to give comfort to the troubled man, and looking for a bit of comfort himself.

"Circumstances made things difficult for you, as had my father. The choices you made were borne of those difficulties, as well as the pain you still held onto from your childhood. No matter what others might like to believe, it is our past that shapes who we become in the future. There's no escaping what was done, but with effort we can at least change what we do."


	9. Chapter 9

To all of my fans:

I have received a rather distressing email review for one of my stories, and have been forced to change my username. I will not publish it here; if you've received this 'updated' chapter, then you already know about the name change. I felt, under the circumstances, that the new name suits my mood for the moment. If I feel the need to change it again, I will alert you. Thank you for sticking with my stories for so long, and I appreciate the support. Love you all; you keep me going.


End file.
